T-Shirt Weather
by Vulpixels
Summary: "She had chin-length, bright blue hair that hung in messy waves, shoved haphazardly in a beanie. The only thing that hadn't changed was her face. Her eyes were the same ocean blue- and with the same depth that had always fascinated Max. If it was possible, Chloe had gotten more even more beautiful." No powers AU. Heavily focused on pricefield, ofc. [complete]
1. Chapter 1- Obstacles

**A/N: If you're wondering where my other fic went, I got rid of it because I did what I always do, and I wrote myself into a corner. And then I get terrible writer's block and then I lose all my motivation and then I get sad. So I had this sudden burst of creativity at 3:30am on a Saturday morning. Please forgive whatever mistakes I have made I'm sleepy af :) This begins in episode one. (more notes and further explanation at end.)**

Her hand hovered over the door.

Max's arm was outstretched, poised and ready to knock. _Don't be so chickenshit, Max._ she thought to herself, _just fucking do it._ Max's silent self-encouragement did little in the way of moving her hand forward; it stayed a firm 4 inches away from the white wood of the door to her best friend's house. _Ex-best friend,_ she reminded herself. There was no guarantee that Chloe would even want to look at her, let alone _forgive_ her sorry ass. But damn, did she miss her. Now that Max was back in Arcadia Bay, she saw Chloe everywhere. In Seattle, it was different. She didn't walk past the trees in Seattle and remember the times she climbed them. But here, surrounded by reminders of her childhood- and, more importantly- reminders of the girl she loved and left behind, it seemed like the universe just _would not_ let her forget the hurricane that was Chloe Price.

It was with this realisation that a sudden bravery gripped her. Why go against fate? Steeling herself, she knocked three times.

 _knock knock knock._

She waited for a moment, her courage gone, chased out by the butterflies that had taken hold of her stomach. She felt the familiar quickening of her heart and the rapidness of her breathing, and tried her best to calm herself before she had a full-blown anxiety attack on Chloe's doorstep. _Not a good impression Max. Breathe._ she reminded herself, internally cursing her anxiety and trying her hardest to push away the irrational fear she felt. A few moments had passed since she knocked, and she was beginning to regret her decision to come in the first place. She raised her hand again,about to knock a second time, when the door swung open.

It took a moment for Max to process what she was seeing, or rather _who_ she was seeing. Sure, Joyce said that Chloe was a little different now, but Max was expecting longer hair- a new dress sense maybe. Not this. Chloe stood taller than Max, her height only increased more by the slight step she was on. Her legs were much longer than Max had remembered, and Chloe's favourite pair of blue jeans were gone, replaced with ripped, black jeans. Max had to forcibly drag her eyes away from Chloe's clothing to look her in the eyes; trying to desperately to hide her shock. Chloe's long hair was gone, and the ashy blonde she had been was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she had chin-length, bright blue hair that hung in messy waves, shoved haphazardly in a beanie. The only thing that hadn't changed was her face. Her features were a little more prominent, maybe, Her chin a little more pointed, her lips a little fuller, but her eyes were the same ocean blue- and with the same depth that had fascinated Max as a child. If it was possible, Chloe had gotten even more beautiful since Max had last seen her.

"Max?" Chloe said, looking at her as if she might disappear.  
"Hey, Chloe." Max replied. She scuffed the ground with her foot, her gaze dropping to her shoes.  
"Well, come on in, don't be shy." Chloe stepped to the side slightly, gesturing to the house behind her. Max nodded, stepping over the threshold.  
"The house still looks... nice." She said politely.  
"Home, shit, home." Chloe responded.

It felt weird to be back. Nothing had changed- the walls were still the same creamy yellow, albeit with a few more scratches, and Max could still see the marks she had left in the skirting board from the time she rode down the stairs on a tray. The only evidence that time had passed at all was Chloe herself. She had moved from the hallway into the kitchen, and was now leaning casually on the table, staring at Max. Her expression was unreadable, and Max found this slightly unnerving. The old Chloe, _her_ chloe was an open book.

"Mom told me you were at Blackwell." Chloe finally spoke up. Max looked up from the ground and nodded her head.  
"Yeah, actually. I am." She said, before continuing, "I um-" She broke eye contact, cutting off her sentence. It hung in the air, awkward and unfinished.  
"After five years you're still Max Caulfield." Chloe said, standing up and walking to the counter to pick up her mug. It was balanced precariously on a stack of books, letters, and various pieces of paper. Chloe had always been a risk-taker, even in every day life- she managed to make everything have some element of danger. _This_ _is the Chloe I remember._ Max thought, _Still there, different clothes._ "Don't give me that face. At least _pretend_ you're glad to see me." She said, taking a sip of her coffee. Her face was hidden by the mug, but Max could see she was smiling by the way her eyes crinkled slightly over the rim of the cup. Max smiled back, relieved that Chloe didn't appear to hate her half as much as she thought she would.  
"I am seriously glad to see you." Max repeated, looking back down at her feet. "Feels so weird to be back." She added.  
"So I guess Seattle sucked hard?" Chloe asked.  
"I guess. It was cool but... I felt kinda lonely, out of my league." Max replied. She walked into the kitchen and sat down on the edge of the table, so she was across from Chloe.  
"I would think you'd fit right in with the art school hipsters." Chloe said. _Was that bitterness? Or just Chloe being Chloe?  
_ "Right. You look like the cover of hipster girl dot com." This made Chloe smile slightly.  
"At least you're still a smartass." She retorted.  
'That's why I'm here." Max fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, twisting the small doe charm between her fingers.  
"Please, girl. You came back for Blackwell academy." Chloe said, pushing her sleeve back up her arm as it slid down her wrist.  
"Of course. It's one of the best photography programs in the country... and my favourite teacher Mark Jefferson." Max finished, stopping as she saw her best friend's expression turn sour.  
"So you came back to Arcadia for a teacher, not your best friend." She said, frowning slightly.  
"Don't you think I'm happy to see you?" Max said, trying to diffuse the tension slightly, but only elevating it.  
"No. You were happy to wait five years without a call, or even a text."  
"I'm sorry. I know things were tough on you when I left." Max knew there wasn't really anything she could say to make it okay, but she tried anyway.  
"How do you know? You weren't even here." Chloe said, her anger rising. After five years of bottling it up, Max had expected no different. Still, she couldn't stop herself from retaliating.  
"I didn't order my parents to move specifically to fuck you over, Chloe." Chloe scowled, but she lowered her voice slightly.  
"You've been at Blackwell for almost a month without letting me know. 'Nuff said." she said with a finality. She turned her head away, looking at her hands gripping the edge of the countertop she was leaning on. Max followed her gaze.  
"I just wanted to settle in first and not be such a shy, cliché geek." Max said in a sort of apology.  
"I bet you don't use these sad excuses on Mr Jefferson. Don't use them on me, Max." Chloe said bitterly. Max dropped her gaze, turning her head away from Chloe. She knew Chloe was right, it didn't take a genius to see that. She just wished Chloe would forgive her. It's not like she could go back in time to fix all of this- and Max had no idea how to make things okay between them. Max stood up and left the room, looking for her bag. She was sure there was something in it that she had meant to show Chloe.  
"Are you leaving?" Chloe asked, trying to mask her disappointment. She didn't do a good job, and it gave Max a little hope that maybe Chloe _did_ want her around.  
"No. I'm just getting something from my- Ow! Shit." Max dropped her bag onto her foot, sending papers and polaroids skittering across the wood. Chloe suppressed a smirk.  
"There's the Max I remember." She said, walking into the hallway to help Max pick up her belongings. She heard a pained sigh from her left.  
"Broken. Oh man, are you cereal?" Max said, cradling her camera in both hands.  
"Wow, haven't heard that one in a while..." Chloe said, trailing off as she noticed the look Max was giving her.  
"Not everything changes. Except my camera has officially taken a shit." Chloe shook her head slightly at her wording.  
"My step-douche has a boatload of tools," she offered, "maybe you can try to fix it." Max looked up from her camera, slightly more hopeful than she had been ten seconds ago.  
"I need very specific tiny tools." She said.  
"Nerd alert! My stepdad has a fully stocked garage. And he actually is a tiny tool." Max hid her smirk beneath a disapproving head shake, but Chloe really did make her laugh sometimes. "Welcome home, Max." She said sincerely. Max didn't reply. Chloe knew that she appreciated it.

* * *

Max put her head in her hands and groaned. Chloe stood up at the sound, crossing to her desk where Max was sitting, and threw her ashtray onto the wood. It thudded beside Max as it hit the surface, the cigarette still smoking inside.  
"So?" She asked, looking at Max's broken camera.  
"I can't fix this thing." She grumbled, throwing the miniature screwdriver down in frustration. It landed next to Chloe's ashtray; the metal hitting the china with a high pitched clink. Chloe walked around Max, peering over her shoulder as she did so.  
"Are these your new photos?" She asked curiously.  
"Yeah. I just took them today." Max mumbled into her hands.  
"Let me see..." Chloe said, picking up the pile and sifting through each one until she saw a photograph that liked. She would pause and admire it for a second before moving on to the next picture. Eventually, she made it back to the beginning. "These are cute, Max. You have talent."  
Max's heart swelled as she heard this. "Thanks, Chloe." Chloe gently placed the photos back into their pile before walking over to her bookcase. Max stood up, peering over Chloe's shoulder to try and get a better view of what she was doing, but Chloe's body blocked it from view. She turned around after a moment, holding out a camera in her hands.  
"I, uh, know it was your birthday last month." Max's heart fluttered slightly, because even though it had been five years, she still remembered her birthday. "This was my real father's camera. I want you to have it." She held it out to Max.  
"That's so cool you remembered my birthday. But I can't take this." She said. Max felt something tugging in her heart. She wasn't used to this kindness from Chloe, and it made her feel things that she thought she had gotten over years ago. She pushed this thought to the back of her mind.  
"Of course you can," She said firmly, pushing it into Max's hands, "my dad would be pissed if I never used it." Max takes the camera, her hand brushing against Chloe's. She freezes slightly at the contact, and when she pulls her hand away she can feel where Chloe touched her burning slightly, probably because it's all she can focus on. In a second, the feeling dissipates, and Max is left hoping Chloe didn't notice.

Of course Chloe noticed. She felt it too.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed that. Most of the dialogue is from the actual game, but as soon as I get things set up properly we can stray from the exact plot of the game. I'm thinking of making this a 'no time travel' AU, but I haven't made up my mind yet. I left it open, so there's still time to change it. Let me know which you would prefer to read. This will probably follow the plot of the game except the whole let's-kill-Chloe-in-as-many-ways-as-possible thing. Also, don't worry. The fluff is coming soon.  
Until next time ;)  
-Vulpixels**


	2. Chapter 2- I Will Take Your Side

**A/N: Continues exactly where last chapter left off. More notes at the end.**

"Now that we got the mushy shit out of the way, I feel like stage diving!" Chloe said, crouching in front of her CD player and cranking up the volume. "Let's thrash this place!" She stood up and began to dance.  
"You're crazy." Max said, but Chloe could hear the smile in her voice.  
"Yep yep, I'm fucking insane in the brain. Now let's dance! Shake that boney white ass!" Chloe grabbed Max's free hand, forcing her to dance despite her protesting. Upon realising that Max wasn't going to move, she let go before crossing to her bed and climbing up, grabbing her cigarette from the ashtray on her way. She began to dance, laughing as she did so. Max lifted the camera she held in her hand, trying to ignore the burning where their fingers touched. Max wondered if she would feel this way _every_ time Chloe touched her. She hoped for her sake that she didn't.

Through the lens, Chloe looked even more... _Chloe._ Her eyes were bright, and wild, and nothing like the Chloe she used to know. Sure, Max missed the old Chloe, the girl that she grew up with, the girl that she loved, but Max was learning to love this new Chloe just as much- if not more. And it had only been half an hour. _Nice, Max._ she thought, internally chastising herself. _Fall in love with a girl after thirty minutes of knowing her._ She shook her head slightly, snapping the picture before she had more time to contemplate these feelings. The flash startled Chloe slightly, but she recovered quickly, grinning at Max.  
"When people say 'take a picture, it'll last longer', they don't really mean it, Maximilian. " She laughed then, the sound light and full of playfulness. Maybe the old Chloe wasn't entirely gone.

Max looked down at the slowly developing photo in her hands. The outline was faint, and the whole picture was a wash of blue, but Max could already tell it would be a good shot. Chloe's head was turned away, her eyes closed and a large smile on her face as she jumped around. Surprisingly, it wasn't as blurry as Max anticipated. Photos were hard when your subject just can't stand still.

She put the camera down on the desk, adding the picture to the pile as she did so.  
"This song fucking rules! Can't dance, hippie? Come on! Rock out, girl!" Chloe laughed at Max's awkwardness as she started to dance alongside her. As the song went on, she relaxed a little- Her limbs weren't so stiff, and she actually looked like she was having a little fun. "Yes! Break it down, Max!" Chloe encouraged, smiling at her best friend.

"Chloe? Are you up there?" A male voice sounded from downstairs. Max recognised the voice, and she hoped that it wasn't who she thought it would be. Chloe immediately hopped down from the bed, her smile gone.  
"Turn it off, turn it off!" She said urgently, taking her cigarette out of her mouth. Max quickly turned the music off, pressing the button on the front with her index finger. She listened carefully, trying to identify the voice.  
"How many times have I told you to stop blasting that punk shit?"  
"Dude, the music's not even on!" Chloe shouted through her closed door, sitting down on her bed. "Asshole." She added, frowning at her hands.

"I'm coming up, we need to talk!" He said. Chloe rolled her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face and staring at the ceiling. Max heard his footsteps thud in the hall below. He was coming up the stairs.  
"No fucking way." Chloe said, rushing to the windowsill and stumping out what Max only now realised was a joint. She don't know how she didn't notice at first- surely she should've put two and two together when she noticed the smell. Maybe she was just too caught up in seeing Chloe again. She turned to Max.  
"You need to hide, now." Chloe said, yanking her window open as she spoke. "My stepdad will kill me if he finds you here." She jogged to her bedroom door and leant her shoulder against it. Her stepdad's voice was much closer now, just on the other side of the door.  
"Chloe, what's going on? Open this door, please." _At least he's polite._ Max thought, pulling open Chloe's wardrobe door, _I wonder how long he can keep that up._

"Chill, I'm changing, is that okay?" Chloe said indignantly, keeping her weight on the door. Max stepped inside the closet, pulling the door shut behind her and backing up slightly. She could still see Chloe's room through the slats in the door. Once Chloe was sure that Max was inside, she lifted her weight from her door and stepped back a few paces, visibly bracing herself. "Shit." She muttered. Chloe's stepdad walked in, and it was exactly who Max had hoped it wouldn't be. David Madsen, security at Blackwell. She had already been in some trouble with him, and from what she had seen of his personality, she couldn't say he was the kindest person she'd ever met. _Seriously?_ _Joyce ended it up with him?_ She watched through the gaps in the wardrobe door as David strode over to Chloe. She crossed her arms, scowling.  
"Jesus, I'm just trying on clothes. You're so friggin' paranoid." She turned her head away, refusing to look him in the eye.  
"Yeah, combat will do that to you." He said. Max could feel his exasperation through the closet door. She had a knot of worry in her stomach, and a sickening feeling that this wasn't going to go well for Chloe.

"One of my guns is missing. Did you take it?" He asked, crossing to the window and surveying the area, his eyes beady and searching. Max hoped he wouldn't notice the pile of photos on the desk. Chloe was no photographer, and it wouldn't take him long to put two and two together. _I should've hidden my camera bag._ Max frowned at her own stupidity. She watched Chloe sit on her bed, leaning on her hands behind her. She exuded arrogance, and Max could almost see the sarcasm dripping from her every word as she spoke.  
"Oh God, I didn't take your stupid gun. You do know I believe in gun control?" She had barely finished her sentence when David jumped in, his voice growing louder. Max realised what he had seen, and internally cursed herself for not reminding Chloe to get rid of the weed.  
"Wait, is that grass? You've been toking up again in here!" David almost shouted. Chloe stood up, lifting her arms dramatically and letting them flop at her side again as she spoke.  
"Oh yeah, guns, weed... You are trippin' balls." She spoke with surety, even though she was lying through her teeth. Max had to hand it to her, she was a pretty good liar- but not even Chloe could wriggle her way out of this one.  
"I am _sick_ of your disrespect! Tell me the truth, that's an order!" He shouted. Max cringed away from his voice, wishing she could do _something_ to help Chloe. She knew David used to be in the army, but this was taking it to a whole new level. To Max, it looked like he thought he still was in the army.

She started to get restless in her hiding place, her heart rate quickening. _No, Max. Now is not the time to have a panic attack. Breathe._ She counted to ten in her head, taking slow breaths and focusing on the thrumming of her heart.  
"Whose is it?" He demanded, examining the joint in his hand. Max couldn't take it any longer. She stepped out of the closet, trying her best to seem apologetic. "I'm sorry," she said, as courteously as possible, "That was my joint." David stared at her for a moment before recognition flashed across his face. He then spoke with a sense of triumph, almost. Like he was proud that he had finally figured it out.

"Well, well. I don't like strangers in my home. Especially dopers." He held up the joint like an accusation, and Max wondered if it would've been better for Chloe to stay hidden. "So you're bringing drugs into my home. How about if I call the police?" He walked over to Max, standing dangerously close to her. He took pleasure in the threat, and grew even more pleased with himself when he saw Max's eyes grow wide. "Now that would screw up your spotless Blackwell record." He backed up slightly. "You do seem to get around, 'Max'. I'm sick of you losers dragging Chloe down." Max glanced to Chloe, who's expression was a mixture of relief, worry, and pure, undiluted fury. Max prayed she would keep her mouth shut, at least until David was gone.

"Missy, you sure do like to pop up and start trouble." He leered. "You don't have anything smart to say now? Do you? Huh?" He pointed his finger, pushing it into his face before poking her shoulder with it. She stumbled back a few steps, trying to avoid confrontation as much as possible. Every nerve in her body was screaming at her to get out of there, but her heart forced her to stay still. She had to do this for Chloe. Chloe noticed Max's ever-increasing anxiety in the way that her eyes darted across the room, looking for something solid to focus on. She stepped in, putting her hand on David's shoulder and pulling him back.  
"Get the hell away from her, man! Stop harassing my friends." David jerked his shoulder back, pushing her hand off him. She let it fall to her side, using her body to shield Max. Max's heart fluttered slightly. Even amidst this really _not great_ situation, she noticed how Chloe had called her her friend. Maybe there was hope for them after all.  
"You don't _have_ any friends." David said sharply. He watched pain flash across her face before it was masked with anger, and Max noticed another flicker of triumph in his eyes. He knew his comment had hit home, and he knew that he was winning.  
"Like you know. You're not even a real cop, you're a fucking security guard!" Chloe retorted, her eyes flashing, challenging him, like she was _daring_ him to try something.  
"I was a _soldier_ , Chloe." He said, his voice no longer loud, but equally as threatening as when he was shouting. He turned to Max, looking at her with anger over Chloe's shoulder. "And Max, if I see you here again... you'll learn all about real trouble." He turned his back and walked out of the door, leaving it wide open. Chloe walked over and slammed the door in one quick movement, before flipping him off with both hands through the wall.

She looked over her shoulder at Max, who was shaking slightly.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, her concern visible in the crease between her eyebrows. Max nodded, and Chloe relaxed slightly. Reassured that Max was alright, she began to speak.  
"Because you're such a badass, Max... let me show you my new toy." She stepped towards her bed and crouched down, her hand reaching underneath for something. Max peered over her shoulder to see what it was, but to no avail. She pulled it out quickly, hiding it from view as she stood up. She held it behind her back as she spoke.  
"I'm Price. Chloe Price. Bang!" She said dramatically, pulling out what Max assumed must be David's missing gun and pointing it in her face. Max immediately pushed Chloe's hands away, pointing the gun to the floor.  
"Jesus, put that thing down." She spoke, stepping back from Chloe and her 'new toy'. _New deadly weapon, more like._

"Chillax, sista. It's not even loaded." Max released the breath she was holding. "Yet." Chloe added with a smirk.  
"I thought you believed in gun control." Max muttered, unable to take her eyes off of the gun Chloe had in her hands. It was waving as she spoke with her hand gestures, and although it wasn't loaded, Max wished she would stop pointing it everywhere.  
"Yes, I believe I should control the gun. It's the men who need to be checked." She walked backwards, tucking it into the back of her pants and covering it with her blazer. "Do you trust Nathan or David?" She asked, as if to prove her point. When she stood up, she turned to face Max again. "Thanks for taking the heat. We totally smacked his punk ass down, Max." Max dropped her gaze, focusing on her fraying shoelace. "He's no match for you and me now." she continued. "That was an epic win."

 _Man, that did not go well for me._ Max thought, still staring at the floor, _I shouldn't lie for anybody if I want to keep my Blackwell scholarship._ _Even Chloe._ She contemplated this for a moment, before revising her statement. _Who am I kidding. I'd lie for her any day._ She smiled at the thought, and was glad that she could still make Chloe happy.  
"Anyway," Chloe chimed, "let's sneak out the window. There is _one_ cool place we can hang in this hickhole." Chloe turned to the window and climbed onto her desk. It was already open from earlier, the ashtray balanced precariously on the windowsill, where David had left it. Chloe dropped it onto the desk below and gestured for Max to follow. She held out a hand for Max to take, and she tried to hide her blush when Chloe helped her out of the window and onto the small roof below. When they had both made it on to solid ground, Chloe gave Max a quick hug.

"Thank you." She said, with the same sincerity as when she welcomed Max home, "Really. You saved my ass back there." Max's heart was aflutter, thrumming furiously in her chest.  
"No problem Chloe." She said, smiling back at her best friend.  
"Partners in crime, reunited!" Chloe laughed, pulling the keys to her truck from her pocket.  
"Glad to be back." Max giggled, climbing into the passenger seat. She didn't really care where they were going. She spent the car ride in comfortable silence, absorbed in her own thoughts. _I haven't felt like this since-_ she struggled to remember, searching her memories before coming to the realisation that the last time she felt like this was five years ago, with Chloe. She made her feel alive again, like a kid again, ready to take on the world. She made her feel like she was invincible. Like they could do anything together. _God, I thought I got over this crush four years ago._ Max thought, putting her head in her hands. _Apparently not._

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It took about two hours to write this today, which is so much faster than usual because I'm really really pumped about writing this. Of course, I still have to edit it and check for errors, but on the whole I'm loving this so far. Thank you for all of you follows and favourites, and if you could leave a review it would literally make my day. Seriously, some of you know me personally you know I get excited whenever I get an email in case it's a review, not even kidding. So pls love me and review :))) 3 thanks for reading. I have a week's break, so expect fairly frequent updates. ur lucky I have no friends to spend my free time with.**  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixles**


	3. Chapter 3- Harbour Lights

**A/N: Thank you to my wonderful close friend and Beta Alice this one goes out 2 u bb ;) (more notes at the end)**

Max walked alongside Chloe up the steep forest path. They were nearing the lighthouse now, the trees thinning out and allowing a little more light in. Max shielded her eyes from the sun, bringing her hand up to her face and squinting slightly into the golden light.  
"It's been so long since I've been here." She muttered, more to herself than Chloe.  
"Huh?" Chloe's head lifted from the ground. She was focusing on not tripping on the tree roots that snaked along the floor. Of course, this meant that she couldn't see the branches above coming perilously close to her head. She was taller than Max by at least 5 inches, maybe more, so Max couldn't say this was a problem for her. For once, being short wasn't something that Max loathed entirely. She turned her head towards Chloe, daring to look away from her feet for longer than a couple of seconds to talk to her.  
"I was just saying how it's been so long since I've been here." She repeated. Max stumbled slightly, her foot catching on a small rock sticking out of the ground. Chloe stifled a snicker, covering her face with her hand. Max noticed her short nails covered in chipped blue nail polish, and mentally made a note to herself. She was keeping a tally in her mind of things that made Chloe gay/not gay. So far, there were 3 for gay, 0 for not gay. Max was slightly pleased with this result, but not having fully accepted her crush yet, she insisted that it was entirely for science- Not because she wanted to shove Chloe up against a wall. _That is ridiculous. And I'm not thinking about this because I 100% do not want this.  
_ "Not much further now, anyway." Chloe spoke, pulling Max out of thought. She didn't notice that Max was blushing slightly- but if Chloe had been looking at her face instead of the floor, she definitely would've noticed, and _definitely_ would've said something. Max was suddenly grateful for the uneven terrain, despite the fact that she tripped at least once every minute.

A few stumbles and sarcastic remarks later, they had reached the cliff top. As they broke through the last of the trees and onto the grass-covered area surrounding the lighthouse, the wind picked up; Max was forced to pull her jacket closer to her, and Chloe tugged her beanie down a few inches. She couldn't have it blowing away- It would totally ruin her punk rock aesthetic. Still clutching her beanie, she made her way over to the seat overlooking the edge. She walked with sure footing, hopping over small dips and the remnants of campfires to reach the ageing bench. It looked sturdy enough, but the elements had taken their toll on the once brown wood, turning it a bleached, greyish-white colour.

Max followed in Chloe's footsteps, walking over to the bench and sitting down next to Chloe. She tried not to think about how close they were sitting, instead gazing out towards the sea. It was calm and flat, despite the wind at the top of the cliff, and the reflection of the setting sun made the water turn red and orange. It was a strange juxtaposition, like the water was on fire, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Chloe was not, however, admiring the scenery. Her arms were crossed, and she was staring blankly at the ocean. Max knew it was about what had happened earlier with David. Chloe had always been one for sulking when they were kids- but to be fair, she was also always the first to apologise after a fight. Max hoped Chloe wouldn't take her anger out on her as she started to speak.  
"Sure you don't wanna be alone?" She asked, scooting forward slightly and getting ready to stand in anticipation of her answer.  
"Have a seat, Pete." She said, her voice strangely chipper and in contrast with her hostile body language. Max was barely frowning, but the confusion was still plain on her face. She decided to roll with it- if Chloe said she was okay, she believed her.  
"My pleasure." She said, shuffling backwards onto the bench again, "It feels nice to be out here after all that drama."  
Chloe smiled, but she didn't turn her head away from the sea.  
"You really took one for Team Chloe." She said matter-of-factly.  
"I'm not as brave as you. And David is indeed a 'step-douche'." Max muttered the end part, allowing her irritation with Chloe's stepdad to show for a second. Chloe noticed this, remembering Max's anxiety earlier, and was compelled to apologise- something that she rarely did anymore.  
"Yeah. I'm sorry that you had to experience it firsthand." She said, finally looking away from the glassy ocean and turning her head a little more to Max. Their eyes didn't meet, but Max knew she was trying.  
"You have to live with him. Has he always been this way?" Max asked, hoping against hope that the answer was no. Chloe at least deserved _some_ happiness in her life before things got bad.  
"Ever since my desperate mom dragged his ass to our home. I never trusted David. He's a total surveillance freak. I feel like he's always watching me." She said, bitterness creeping into her voice again. That seemed to be a common theme with Chloe: bitterness. Not that Max blamed her- she would be bitter too if everyone she had ever loved had either died or left her. "No wonder I'm so miserable." She continued, "Everybody in this town knows everybody's secrets." Chloe sighed, dropping her gaze again.  
"Even yours?" Max asked, staring at Chloe as Chloe stared at the ground. She wished she could take a photo. The light was perfect, and everything was awash with the orange glow of the sunset. Chloe looked beautiful- well, more beautiful than usual- despite her sour expression.  
"Not any more." She muttered, shifting slightly so that her back could rest on the seat. Only then did she look up at Max, their eyes meeting for the first time since they had sat down. "You know, seeing you again today feels like..." Chloe trailed off, searching for the right word. Max filled in the blank for her.  
"Destiny?" She said, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. Chloe didn't reply, leaning forwards and resting her elbows on her knees. Max placed a gentle hand onto her shoulder, her smile replaced with concern. Chloe didn't stay like this for long. Almost immediately after Max moved, Chloe stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff. The fence that was once there had all but blown over, the last few posts sticking almost horizontally out of the edge. It would do little to help her if she were to fall, but Chloe had been here enough times to know just where to stand to avoid doing exactly that. Max stood up after Chloe, slightly further back from the edge, but close enough to her that she could reach out and touch her if she wanted to.  
"If this is destiny, I hope you don't leave me again. I missed you, Max." She was staring out to sea again, but her eyes were not glassy like they were before. They were brimming with emotion, and Max was touched by this. She was overcome with a guilt like no other as she was forced to confront what damage her complete disappearance had done. _She used to be so happy. A lot can change in five years._ "This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved. I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia-Bay and turn it to fucking glass." She said, barely containing her anger. Max didn't know how to respond, so she backed up slightly, sitting on the bench behind her. In the silence that followed, she felt the day catching up with her, along with her anxiety. Sure, having Chloe around was wonderful, but today had almost been too much. She had, so far, managed to hold off a total of two panic attacks- but this was _so_ much worse than the others. She clutched her chest with one hand, he other reaching blindly for something to grab to keep her steady. She found Chloe's arm, warm and strong and stable enough. She didn't have time to register many other feelings except from the irrational terror that she felt. She knew that she was shaking like a leaf, and she knew that her breathing was quick and panicked, but she was completely powerless to stop it. She heard a quiet voice from behind her, accompanied by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was still clutching Chloe's left arm, so Chloe must've sat down next to her.  
"Max?" She asked. Max didn't need to see her face to know that she was worried. Chloe kept her hand firmly on her shoulder, removing her arm from Max's death grip to hold her hand instead. Max didn't know how long they stayed like that, but by them time she had calmed down sufficiently, the sun had almost completely set, the sky now a pale purple. Stars were starting to become visible, faint but still beautiful in the sky. When Max sat up, Chloe lifted her hand from her shoulder, but kept a hold of Max's hand. "Are you okay?" She asked, her eyes searching Max's face for any trace of the remaining panic. Max's eyes were wild, and she resembled a deer in the headlights, but she was much calmer than before. Max nodded, a small movement but it was enough to reassure Chloe. "I was scared for a minute there. What was that?" She asked, the crease between her eyebrows still visible. Max was impressed with Chloe. Considering she didn't know that Max had terrible anxiety, she did a pretty good job. Usually most people freaked out- especially if they didn't know about her panic attacks.  
"I'm sorry, Chloe. I should've told you earlier. It never came up, I guess. I have this thing called anxiety and panic disorder." She explained, slightly embarrassed. Chloe nodded, clearly having heard of it before.  
"Yeah. I kind of guessed. I'm glad you're okay." she said softly. Max glanced away, not able to look into Chloe's eyed for too long. They were so intense and full of the things that Chloe had left unsaid, like how she was scared, and angry and just so _damn sad._  
"Talk to me, Max." She said, reassuringly. She stood up, releasing Max's hand only to crouch down in front of where Max was sitting, forcing her to look her in the eyes again.  
"I... just- thank you for being here, Chloe." she said, her voice shaky but her words heartfelt. Chloe smiled softly, her eyes warm despite their icy blue colour.  
"Hey. Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you."

 **A/N: And there we have it. The end of episode one of the game. Sorry it was a little shorter than the others, but I didn't want to start writing episode two in this chapter, so episode two chapter 1 (It will actually be chapter 4 so idk what to call it man) will be up tomorrow or (most likely) the day after. It's my friend's birthday so I'm gonna go eat with him and I'm also going shopping with a cute girl so not much writing time. Whoa right? _Liv_ has a _life?_ Who woulda thunk it. tbh I'd rather be writing the next chapter but we can't get everything we want. I'm loving this story so far, which is why I've been updating every day- something I thought I'd never be able to do. I Guess I just hadn't found the right story. And, before I go, I know every single fanfiction writer in the universe must say this, but I can't stress enough how happy reviews make me. I love when you guys follow and favourite too, but reviews actually make my week. Even if they're bad, u still went to the trouble of typing about it. So thank u. Please love me & review :))) **  
**Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels x**


	4. Chapter 4- Kids In Love

**A/N: This is un-beta'd. So I'm sorry for typos I have a headache fro looking at this screen too long I'm not gonna edit it until tomorrow pls forgive me :)**

Max groaned, reaching her arm out and blindly searching her bedside table for her alarm clock. The buzzing gradually grew louder as she regained consciousness until the steady beep was unbearable. Her hand eventually connected with the top of her clock, stopping the noise. She squinted as her eyes adjusted to glaring morning light beaming through her open window, standing up slowly and stretching. Her phone was illuminated, three new texts from Chloe lighting up the screen. Max yawned, wondering how Chloe managed to go to bed after her and still be awake before her. _I swear that girl never sleeps._

 **Chloe: U there mad max?  
 _Max: Like I said. Always for you :) :) :)_**  
 **Chloe: NO EMOJI!  
 _Max: :(_**  
 **Chloe: meet me at the diner in 40**  
 _ **Max: I'll be there.**_  
 **Chloe: do not be late. and don't get high like in my room**  
 _ **Max: on my way.**_  
 **Chloe: u r EVIL. 40 minutes or else**

Max smiled to herself, placing her phone back down onto the cabinet before pulling her towel off of the back of her door and grabbing some clothes from her closet. She made her way into the hall, letting her door slam shut behind her. There was the familiar chatter of the dorm as everyone woke up- muffled music playing, a girl talking, laughter- it all blended into the comforting background noise. As Max passed doors, various voices would get louder, and then fall back to a murmur when she walked past them. It was only a short walk down the corridor to the shared bathrooms, where Max was headed. When she entered, she was surprised to see Kate standing at the mirror, brushing her teeth. By this time in the morning, Kate was usually already up and practicing her violin, or sitting in an an obscure café in some corner of the city, a cup of tea and a book in hand. Max smiled at the image.  
"Oh- hey Kate." She said, walking over to her and perching on the edge of the basin next to her. Kate attempted to smile back through the toothpaste, but to no avail. She spat out her toothpaste and rinsed it away before looking up at Max.  
"Hey Max." Her voice was quiet and soft, but she looked pleased to see Max.  
"You're up late today. What happened?" Max asked, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"I overslept. My alarm didn't go off, and I felt so guilty about missing Alice's feeding time that I gave her an extra carrot!" She said, referring to her rabbit. Her eyes were wide, innocent. Max laughed again.  
"I'm sure she didn't mind." Kate dropped her gaze, tucking her wet towel under her arm.  
"I really have to go now Max, but promise me we'll meet up for tea soon?" She asked, looking up again.  
"Of course," Max responded, "I'm sure there's a tea shop we haven't been to yet." Kate smiled before turning towards the door.  
"I'll text you!" She called as she left, the door swinging shut behind her. Max shook her head slightly as she climbed into the shower cubicle closet to her, closing the curtain behind her.

By the time Max had finished getting ready, she had received at least 4 new texts from Chloe. She shrugged her hoodie on and slung her camera bag over her shoulder before grabbing her phone from the bedside table and leaving her room in a hurry, eager to see Chloe again. She began to read the texts as she walked down the corridor. It was much quieter now, most of the residents having gone out; the only thing Max heard was the occasional bubble of laughter and Kate's violin practice. Her phone buzzed again, freezing slightly as it tried to deal with the amount of messages coming through at once. All four texts were from Chloe, and Max grinned. The fact that Max was on Chloe's mind this much made her want to sing, or something equally as ridiculous, but she kept her song inside her as she replied, using both hands for double replying speed.

 **Chloe: Max.  
** **Chloe: Two Whales.  
** **Chloe: Food.  
** **Chloe: c u there.  
** **Max: Yay breakfast! ^_^ Don't hurt your fingers texting.  
** **Chloe: NO EMOJI!**

Max shoved her phone back into her pocket, smiling to herself. Being with Chloe again made her so happy, and it had only been a day. She hadn't realised how much she had really missed her until she came back. When they were apart, she didn't give herself much time to dwell on Chloe, simply because it was too painful. Now that she was in Arcadia Bay again, she allowed herself to feel the things she had been repressing over the years. Max had never really gotten over her when she left, and maybe this was the reason why she kept to herself so much in Seattle. _Maybe if things had been different..._ Max thought to herself, but she stopped the train of thought before it could go any further. _No, Max. Live in the present. Stop thinking about that._ She shook the thought from her mind and strode out of the dormitories. She heard a faint shout of protest as she let the door slam on her way out, but she didn't care. Today was going to be a good day.

* * *

The smell of coffee coming from the diner was strong. Max could close her eyes, and all she would need to do was follow her nose to the doors. The path was familiar underfoot, and with each step she took she grew more and more anxious. There was an excitement there, a bubbling feeling of potential, but it was overruled by the knotting of her stomach. Surely, David would've told Joyce about the incident yesterday. David's anger was easy enough to deal with, but Joyce's disappointment was not something she wanted to feel. It would take her back to her time as a kid, running around with Chloe before Joyce would holler from the kitchen to tell them to 'stop makin' a mess'. On the occasions where they ignored her warning, she would sit them on either end of the sofa and make them stay there for a whole ten minutes, no talking allowed. Max could still feel the tips of her ears burning with shame as she sat on the couch, her feet barely touching the ground. She winced at the memory. _Not something I want to relive._ Still, she had said to Chloe that they would meet here, so there was no turning back. She pushed open the door and slid into the nearest booth, not daring to glance up to see if Joyce was at the counter or not.

She heard the clicking of heels on the linoleum, and when she raised her head, Joyce was standing above her, coffeepot in hand. Max was relieved to see that her face looked free of any kind of anger so far.  
"And there she is- a lovely young woman. How are you doing, Max?" She asked, pouring the coffee into the white China cup in front of Max.  
"Hi Joyce, It's nice to see you again. You look the same." She said, looking up at Chloe's mom. Her hair was in the same twist she always wore it in, the small black clip holding it at the back missing a tooth, but it was still functional. She had aged gracefully, but it was the loss of William that had pulled the corners of her lips down, and Chloe's rebellion that had carved a permanent line between her brows. Her hair was greying slightly, but her eyes remained unchanged. Still searching and steady, and the same shade of striking blue as Chloe's.  
"Like I'm still a waitress at the Two Whales after all these years?" She said, glancing down at her uniform. Max blushed slightly, trying to recover from her poor phrasing.  
"No, like you're still pretty." She stammered, smiling awkwardly. Joyce shook her head, laughing quietly.  
"Nice save, kid. You're still smart." She put the coffeepot down and placed her hands on her hips. Max was suddenly reminded of Chloe- the way that Joyce stood, with confidence and surety, made it easy to see where Chloe had gotten it from. Joyce, however, looked less arrogant than her daughter. She looked more like a lady that you wouldn't want to mess with, and like a woman that had been through a lot more than her smile let on.

"But not that smart," she continued, "Now you get busted for smoking pot." This was what Max was waiting for, and she felt the shame creeping up on her again. "I heard the whole sordid story from David. I'm sorry that was how you had to meet him. He's a good man, no matter what Chloe says." She said firmly. She had an expression on her face that made Max unsure whether she was saying this for Max's benefit or her own. Max didn't push the issue, instead choosing to apologise for 'her' behaviour. She didn't even smoke pot. But it had saved Chloe's ass, and that made it worth the aftermath, at least in Max's mind.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I don't even smoke... Like, ever. It was almost an accident. Very stupid." She said, trying her hardest to look innocent. "I'm sorry."  
"It surprised me fierce. I was hoping you could be a good influence on her now..." her voice trailed away as she leaned on the table with one hand. She appeared to be lost in thought. Max pulled her out of whatever she had been thinking with her voice.  
"I will be. Promise." she added, sounding apologetic as she spoke. Joyce looked away from the spot she had been staring at and back to Max. Her eyes were far away again, mysterious and entirely unreadable. She had a nostalgic smile playing on her lips.  
"Anyway- I hope we'll be seeing more of you. Chloe needs an old friend around." In an instant, her wistful gaze was gone, and her old, no-nonsense tone of voice returned. "So. Let's get down to the nitty-gritty. What do you want to eat?" She asked, pulling out a notepad and pen from her apron. Max deliberated for a moment before answering.  
"The last good belgian waffle I had was here when I was thirteen years old. So bring it on." She said with a smile. Joyce nodded, picking up her coffee pot and walking back around to the counter.

Max heard her shout an order into the back as she stared out of the window. She let her eyes wander, skipping from the birds in the trees to a lone newspaper blowing across the road, until her gaze was drawn to the lighthouse on the cliff. It was visible from pretty much everywhere in Arcadia Bay, even when it was shrouded in fog like this morning. It was a hazy silhouette against the grey sky. _The lighthouse looks so mysterious. I wish I could stay in this moment forever._ She looked away from the window as she took a sip from her coffee. _But then, it wouldn't be a moment.  
_  
"Incoming!" Joyce called from behind the counter. Max turned her head, watching her breakfast travel on the tray to her. She hadn't realised how hungry she was until she could smell it. Her stomach growled in anticipation.  
"I can hear your stomach rumbling from here, Max! You'll love this." She said, placing the food down in front of Max. Max picked up her knife and fork, putting her napkin across her lap.  
"I'm drooling like a baby." She said, digging in to her meal. She expected Joyce to turn and leave again, but she began to talk instead.  
"Still can't believe you're a woman. When I look at pictures of Chloe-" she made a tutting noise as she shook her head, before turning to the door as the small bell attached to it rang. "Speak of the devil." she said, watching her daughter stride over to where they stood.  
"Mom and Max, together again!" She said, but no sooner than she had finished speaking, Joyce jumped in with a tone of disapproval.  
"And Chloe, looking for a free meal. You've put your whole damn college fund on your tab." Chloe looked ashamedly at her boots.  
"I'm treating Chloe for breakfast." Max said sweetly from her seat. Joyce turned to her, the disapproval still plain on her face.  
"Are you atoning for yesterday?" She asked, with an accusatory stare. Max blushed, staring at her breakfast.  
"Oh god, Mom, please do not give Max any shit for that. She apologised." She muttered. Max could see her guilt as she spoke. Joyce turned to her daughter.  
"I know she did. Max is a good girl- woman. She's eighteen now." She said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. Max noticed that familiar flash of confrontation in Chloe's eyes, and hoped she wasn't about to start something with Joyce. She tried to subtly catch her eye and tell her wordlessly to stop, but Chloe wasn't looking at Max.  
"Too old to get lectures from you, or Sgt. Pepper." Joyce turned so that she was facing Chloe. When they were younger, she always used to have the advantage of height in situations like this. Now, Chloe was a couple of inches above her, and she she struggled to look threatening as she glared up at her daughter.  
"Call him David if you don't want to be lectured." She said sternly. "You only get one damn slice of bacon today." With this last comment, Joyce turned on her heel and walked into the back room, leaving Chloe scowling after her.

"You guys are still the same." Max laughed softly, taking a sip of her coffee and placing it back down onto the table. She watched Chloe's nose wrinkle as she sipped it- Chloe had never been one for black coffee. Hers was always filled with cream and sugar.  
"Another reason to blow this town." She said, perching on the edge of the table, her arms crossed. She was silent for a moment before she stood up again, a frown on her face.  
"What is this shit on the jukebox?" She questioned, standing and walking to it. Max watched her carefully select what song she wanted, her brow furrowed and her finger tracing along the glass until she found one that she liked. She pressed a few buttons and then hopped into the booth, contented.  
"So, what's up, Mad Max?" She asked, resting her forearms on the table and leaning closer slightly.  
"Nothing, I mean, I talked to Kate this morning, but that's about it. Why did you want to see me so bad?" She replies, taking a bite of her food. Chloe shrugged, leaning back again. "Don't shrug. It's such a noncommittal gesture." Max said, frowning. Chloe shrugged again, a smirk on her face as she did so. She took great pleasure in annoying Max, simply because she was so cute when she got all riled up. Max sighed at Chloe's response and took another bite. When she had finished chewing, she spoke again.  
"Stop hiding behind humour Chloe. Were you that desperate to see me? Is that what this is about?" She teased. Chloe looked at the table. _Guilty as charged._ Max thought. She smirked, having gotten the upper hand on Chloe.  
"No- I actually had something I wanted to show you today, but I thought you'd want breakfast first." She said, still staring at the table.  
"Ah, yes, the breakfast that _I'm_ paying for. How thoughtful of you, Chloe." Max replied, laughing when Chloe nudged her under the table with her foot.  
"Hey! You offered." She argued. Max stuck her tongue out at Chloe. A childish gesture, but it worked when she was finding it hard to think of a comeback. Chloe flipped her off jokingly from across the table.  
"Chloe Price, I saw that." Joyce shouted from behind the counter. Chloe crossed her arms again, but she was smiling slightly.  
"When you're done, Maximilian, we're going to my super-secret lair. Eat fast." She said, excitement creeping into her voice. She grinned at Max from across the table, and Max wondered what it was that had gotten her in such a good mood. Whatever it was, she was eternally grateful. Grumpy Chloe was no fun, she remembered that much.

They chatted about various things for around twenty minutes. Things didn't feel weird or awkward, and the conversation was never stilted. It was almost as if Max hadn't left at all. Being back in Arcadia Bay, being back with Chloe made Max feel so nostalgic; she always felt like a kid around Chloe. She had even doodled another SuperMax and Chloe comic in the back of her journal last night. It was almost the same as when they were kids again- but only almost. They had both been through so much in the five years they were apart that Max wasn't sure she would ever see Chloe that happy again. She found herself wishing that she could go back in time, to stop herself from ever leaving Chloe in the first place. Too bad that only happened in movies and video games. Max was sure she'd have a lot of fun with a superpower. When she told this to Chloe, she agreed, but for different reasons.

"You could bang anybody you want and rewind, and bam! It's like it never happened." Chloe said, dramatic hand gestures included. Max frowned at Chloe's terrible idea. "You could totally make a move on me, and I'd never even know!" She exclaimed, her eyes glinting with mischief as she tormented Max.  
"Yes. That's _totally_ what I would do." Max muttered, accompanied with an eye roll.  
"Now _y_ _ou're_ hiding behind sarcasm." Chloe retorted. Max sighed dramatically.  
"Oh Chloe." She said, groaning into her hands. Max tried not to let on that it was _exactly_ what she would do. Instead, she finished her waffle as Chloe teased her, refusing to rise to the bait, and followed Chloe out of the diner when she was done. Max waved goodbye to Joyce as the door swung shut.

"Now Max, you're gonna love this place." Chloe said, opening the passenger door for Max.  
"Ever the gentlewoman, Chloe." Max said, sliding into the seat.  
"You know me," She said with a smirk, "I'll take any chance I get to look at dat ass." She winked, managing to stay serious for a quarter of a second before her she dissolved into laughter.  
"Chloe!" Max cried, cringing.  
"You're so awkward, Maxi-pad. I'm just messin' with ya." And with that, Chloe climbed into her truck. _That's 4 points for Chloe's gay._ Max thought, adding to her mental tally chart. _For science._

 **A/N: That was slightly longer than I had wanted, I couldn't find a good place to end it. I obviously had to improvise with the dialogue this time around because in the game they actually talk about Max's power. Hope it wasn't OOC or anything. If you hated it, tell me so I can change it! Also, I'm wondering if anybody has noticed yet- each chapter is named after a song that reminds me of pricefield, and the whole fic is too, actually. If you want to see what I listened to while writing some of this chapter, just type in the name of the chapter into google and you'll get the song. The lyrics influence what I write sometimes. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow with another update!**  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels**


	5. Chapter 5- Lua

"Welcome to American Rust, my home away from hell."

Chloe walked backwards so she could talk to Max, her arms wide, gesturing to the junkyard behind her. Max took in her surroundings, and in that moment her mind was filled with photography. Potential shots flashed across her mind, camera angles and lighting and other things that Chloe had no interest in. _All this rusted metal makes me feel serene. Am I morbid, or just goth?_ Max wasn't a bit surprised that this was where Chloe hung out. She seemed to fit in here. _Maybe she likes it so much because all of this junk's been abandoned too._ Max's heart twisted at the thought, and she pushed it out of her mind.  
"Raw and rough. It suits you." Max replied, looking around her.  
"Max, do you know how _awesome_ this is?" Chloe said, a child-like excitement in her eyes. "I get my best friend back, and she takes the fall for me?"  
"Only for you." Max said, shaking her head. If it had been anyone else, she would've stayed in that closet and watched the scene run it's course.  
"Ok, Mad Max, let's have some fun." She said, pulling David's gun out of the waistband of her jeans. She held it in her hand carelessly, like it wasn't a deadly weapon.  
"David might be a douche, but you did steal his gun." Max muttered, not taking her eyes off of it as she spoke. Guns made her nervous, especially when she as around Chloe. The last thing she wanted was for Chloe to get hurt. "Is everybody armed in Arcadia Bay now?" She asked.  
"Only the ones who shouldn't be. Like step-dildo. Until now." Chloe said, looking down the barrel of the gun, one eye closed. She was aiming at something in the distance, but thankfully didn't shoot. She lowered the gun.  
"I'm not in the revolution yet, Che." Max said, not taking her eyes off of the gun.  
"You _are_ the revolution Max." Chloe said with an eye roll, turning her back to Max and walking further into the junkyard. She took a swig from the beer bottle in her hand before thrusting it towards Max. "Drink?" She asked.  
"Yuck." Max said, wrinkling her nose.  
"You are so cute- you haven't changed a bit." She smiled, finishing off the bottle and placing it on a nearby plank of wood, which was balancing precariously on a car bonnet. Max blushed slightly, looking at the ground and trying to forget that Chloe had just called her cute. "Okay, let's do this. Can you find some bottles while I prep the shooting range?" Chloe asked.  
"Beer and guns," Max began, placing her hand on her chin in mock thought, "nice combo." Chloe frowned at Max.  
"You can handle it. Now go and find some bottles." When Max didn't move, Chloe tried another tactic. "Pretty please?" She asked, batting her eyelids and bringing her clasped hands up to her chest. Max sighed. She couldn't resist that face.

Five bottles later, Max returned to Chloe. She was leaning on the side of a rusting car, her foot against the tyre, her hands shoved in her pockets. She looked up when she heard Max's footsteps, reaching her hand out for the final bottle.  
"Thanks Max." She said, taking the bottle from her hand and placing it alongside the other four.  
"You're serious about this?" Max said, the worry plain in her voice. Chloe nodded.  
"We're gonna shoot each of these bottles without wasting a single bullet." She said with confidence, backing up slightly and raising the gun. Max could see how hard she was concentrating as she stared at the first bottle, and Max covered her ears. The anticipation was worse than the actual shot. _Just shoot it, Chloe._ Chloe fired the gun, the glass bottle shattering . She let out a whoop of joy before regaining her composure and focusing on the next bottle. She lowered the gun, appearing to have changed her mind at the last second.  
"That was fun and all, but find me another target. I wanna get creative here." She said, her eyes searching the surroundings for something more exciting than a bottle to shoot. She looked to Max for help. "Give me something to shoot, Max." Max looked around them, searching for something that wouldn't explode, or topple a barely standing structure and crush them.  
"Um... Let's take out this wheel rim on your left." She said, stepping backwards and covering her ears again. Chloe aimed at the wheel rim atop a barrel just a few paces away from their makeshift shooting range. Chloe fired the gun, and Max watched as the bullet ricocheted off the metal and straight into the second bottle. "Jesus." She muttered, her heart stuttering in her chest. _Let's not do that again._ she thought. Chloe, however, had the opposite reaction.  
"Hella yes!" She shouted, her eyes bright with the thrill of it. Max smiled at her excitement, even if it scared her slightly.  
"Nice shootin' Tex." She said, in a poor attempt at a southern accent.  
"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Chloe laughed.  
"Satisfied?" Max asked, ever hopeful that Chloe would stop shooting things. Much to her dismay, Chloe shook her head.  
"Like, never. So I want one more ubercool trick shot." She said, raising the gun and looking for another thing to shoot.  
"How about using that junker for a target now?" Max said, pointing to another old car resting on top of a crushed truck and a few rusting barrels. She had to wonder how it had gotten there in the first place. "Aim for that left tyre." she suggested.  
"Adios, spinning wheel of death." Chloe said dramatically before taking the shot. The car creaked, it's stability gone as it rolled forwards off of the rusting truck and toppled over, landing upside down in front of Chloe, only a metre or so from her face. The remaining bottles were crushed, and Max was a little relieved, if anything. _No more targets, no more shooting._  
"Ubercool." Chloe said, finally. She turned to Max, high-fiving her and stepping back to admire their handiwork.  
"Now it's your turn to bust a cap." She said, holding out the gun to Max. Max stepped backwards, pushing the gun back to Chloe.  
"No." She said, shaking her head. Chloe sighed, putting the safety on and tucking it back into her jeans.  
"Fine, Maxi-pad. More bullets for me."

* * *

The sun was setting over the junkyard, turning the whole place orange. The temperature had started to drop, and Max began to shiver slightly in her hoodie. They were sitting atop the old School bus, Max with her legs crossed, Chloe spread out as usual, her feet dangling off the front of the bus and onto the broken windshield. She took up a lot of space, both with her body language and personality.  
"Are you cold, Max?" She asked, sitting up and taking a long drag of her cigarette. Max shook her head, clenching her teeth to stop them from chattering. As lame as it sounded, she didn't want this moment to end, so she pretended to be alright so that Chloe wouldn't insist on them going inside. Chloe, however, saw right through this, and smiled at Max's terrible lying ability.  
"Here." She said, shrugging her blazer off and placing it around Max's shoulders. Max pulled it closer to her body, enjoying the warmth. It smelled like smoke and Chloe.  
"Won't you be cold?" She asked, still shivering slightly.  
"Nah. Feel my arm." She said, holding it out for Max to touch. She gently placed a hand on Chloe's arm, and she was right, it _was_ warm.  
"Jeez, Max! You're fucking freezing!" She stubbed her cigarette out on the rusting metal before tossing it over the side and taking both of Max's hands in her own. "Is that better?" She asked, trying to warm them as much as she could. Max blushed, hiding behind her hair as she answered.  
"Yeah. Thanks, Chloe."  
"No problem. You're my partner in crime, after all."  
"Always." Max murmured, still freezing but considerably happier. Eventually, Chloe released her hands and crossed her legs, letting them fall into her lap. Max let out a breath she had been holding, and pulled her hands back into her body, tugging her sleeves down over her fingertips and pulling Chloe's blazer tighter around her.  
"I wish we could just stay here." Chloe said, breaking the silence that had fallen. Max didn't turn to look at her, bringing her knees up to her chest as she spoke.  
"Moments don't last forever, Chloe." She said, gazing out at the scene below her. Chloe followed her stare before bringing her eyes back to Max. Her gaze lingered on her face.  
"That's okay. We will." She said, looking away quickly as Max met her eyes.  
"Yeah." Max hummed in agreement. She leaned slightly into Chloe, her head on her shoulder, and watched the sun set over the junkyard.

 **A/N: Here is the beginning of the fluff. I had too rewrite this because it ended up too gay too fast. :( I actually have to force myself not to get really gay and fluffy when I write this because I promised myself it would be a slow burn kinda thing. I'll see u tomorrow or maybe today if ur lucky for another update bc this was slightly shorter than usual sorry :(**  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels**


	6. Chapter 6- Crosses

The metal of the school bus was cold, and the chill was seeping through Max's clothes and into her bones. She shivered. Chloe seemed to be okay, sitting in her tank top enjoying the breeze, it seemed.  
"God, Max, you're still cold?" She asked. The sun had gone down, and the junkyard was a dusky purple in the early evening light.  
"Not everyone is a human space heater like you, Chloe." She said, watching Chloe stand up on the bonnet of the bus.  
"We should go. It's getting dark, and I don't want you to die of cold. C'mon." She said, offering Max a hand down from the bus. Once they were back on the ground, Max handed Chloe her blazer back and shivered again at the loss of heat. Chloe pulled it on, and they started to walk in the direction of Chloe's truck side-by-side.  
"Hey, Max?" Chloe said, stopping in her tracks and grabbing Max's arm to stop her, too. "Can you at least _hold_ the gun? I dare you." She said. Max shook her head. "You're going against a _dare?_ Fine, I _double dare_ you." Chloe teased, holding the gun out for Max to take. Max hesitated. "Oh boo hoo, Max is afraid. I know you can handle this. You don't even have to shoot anything, and I'm here to guide you." Max sighed, taking it into her hands. It was heavier than she expected, and she almost dropped it at first.  
"Okay Chloe, I held it. Can you take it back now? Please?" Max held the gun away from her, like she was scared it might bite her.

"Oh look, it's Thelma and Louise." A voice sounded from behind a rusting car. Max jumped, holding the gun behind her back in an attempt to conceal it. Chloe's head snapped up at the sound, and from behind the car emerged a man. He was fairly tall, blonde with greasy hair and a scraggy beard. His eyes were bloodshot, and his face was tired and heavy-looking. If Max had to guess, she would say he was around thirty. She turned to look at Chloe, and saw something flash across her face before her expression turned to anger. _Was that fear? Is Chloe scared?_ "Or is it Bonnie and Clyde?" He asked, looking at Max with judgemental eyes, before they slid back to Chloe.  
"Excuse us, Frank." She spat.  
"Oh sorry Chloe, don't let me get in the way of your bonding." He said, looking between the two girls with a leer. "I heard the gunshots and the breaking glass. It's cute that you're playing with guns." He said said sarcastically. Max's eyes darted to Chloe's face, but they were drawn back to Frank as he spoke again. "Just like me at your age." He said. It was a subtle dig, but Chloe understood.  
"We're not _anything_ alike, Frank." She snapped. Frank grinned, enjoying toying with Chloe.  
"We both need money. In fact, you need it so bad you owe me a shitload, don't you Chloe?" He said, his eyes flashing. He pointed an accusatory finger at her.  
"You'll get your money." Chloe said assertively.  
"Don't they all say that? Y'know, even when they're broke and acting tough." He stepped closer to Chloe threateningly. Max's hand gripped the gun tighter behind her back, her hand shaking slightly. It was this movement that made Frank turn his head. Before, he had not been paying much attention to Max. Now, though, he sensed a threat.  
"What are you hiding there, girlie? Let me see." He said patronisingly. Max backed away as he waved his finger at her, stepping closer. Chloe stepped in front of Max, protecting her from Frank's gaze. When he continued walking, she shoved him backwards, away from them.  
"Leave her the fuck alone!" She shouted. Frank reached into his pocket, his eyes dark, and pulled out a switchblade.  
"You better step back before you regret it, girl. I mean it." His voice was low and threatening. Chloe's eyes grew wide. She put her hands up in surrender.  
"You want me to cut you, bitch?" He sneered, holding the knife closer to Chloe's body. Max brought the gun out from behind her back and held it out, pointing it at Frank. Her hands were trembling, and she sure as hell wouldn't shoot straight if she had to, but it was enough to make Frank back down slightly.  
"Please... please. Step back." She said, her voice strong despite her shaking body.  
"You're kidding. Put that down." He said, knowing that Max didn't have it in her to shoot him. He started towards Chloe again, knife glinting. Max winced, closing her eyes as she pulled the trigger. She didn't want to kill him- just hurt him enough that he would leave them alone. _Click._ The gun was empty, but Frank's eyes grew wide with surprise when he heard the noise, in disbelief. He didn't think hat Max would pose a threat to him, but if that gun was loaded, he could be dead by now.  
"That is hilarious, oh man." He said, but he wasn't laughing. The surprise had gone as quickly as it had come, and was now replaced with anger. "I'll remember you, kid. I'll remember you almost shot me." He started walking towards Max again, knife in hand, waving as he spoke with his broad gestures. "And you'll wish I had no memory. Because I never forget." He was glowering at her. The knife was dangerously close to her face now, only inches away from making contact when he tucked it back into his belt. He turned to Chloe, and began to speak.  
"You have until Friday to pay me. Don't ever try shit like this again, or it'll be the last time you do." He started to walk away, but turned at the last moment, just to get the last word, so it was at least a small victory for him.  
"And next time? Try bullets, brainiacs." He stalked off, disappearing behind the car. Max waited until his footsteps had grown distant until she spoke.  
"Sorry." She muttered, dropping her gaze. She felt bad that she didn't do much to help Chloe at all, but Chloe wasn't as angry and Max thought she would be. Instead, she walked over to Max and pulled her into a hug. Max's arms were pinned at her side, but she didn't mind.  
"You were awesome. Thanks for standing up for me." She said into Max's shoulder. She pulled away, gesturing for Max to follow her. "Let's blow. My secret lair didn't feel secret today." Chloe began to walk to her truck, the junkyard almost completely dark. "At least Frank's gone. He won't fuck with us again, he just wants his money." Max walked a little faster to catch up with Chloe. "Aren't you glad I took you to a nice, desolate spot?" Chloe ask, putting her arm around Max's shoulder as they walked.  
"It was cool to spend time in your lair." Max smiled, blushing at the contact between them. She hoped Chloe wouldn't notice, and she was grateful for the dark.  
"Do you wanna spend the night at mine? Build a super secret pillow fort like we used to?" Chloe offered. Max grinned as they reached the car.  
"I'd love to."

 **A/N: Literally all I want to do is write a pillow fort chapter. so that's coming. And yes, two updates in one day, you're welcome. I have really high anxiety levels rn so I haven't left the house in 2 days lmao. writing usually helps calm me down. (Secret insider tip: if u have anxiety buy a colouring book I swear it works wonders)  
Also because I was so lovely and wrote two chapters for you today even though it was totally for my own benefit would you be so kind as to review? Please?  
Until next time ;) (tomorrow)  
-Vulpixels **


	7. Chapter 7- Nothing At All

**A/N: Today's song is Nothing At All by Day Wave, if you're wondering about the title. For the fully immersive 'this-is-what-it's-like-to-be-Liv-when-she-writes' experience, play it ;)**

Max hadn't anticipated the amount of pillows they would need for a pillow fort until they were face with the enormous task of building an epic pillow fort using the 2 pillows and one blanket in Chloe's room.  
"Okay. Time for plan B." Chloe said. And with that, she was gone. A few seconds went by- Max heard Chloe's thundering footsteps down the stairs, and then a crash, and then a bang, and then Chloe came clattering back into her room again, swearing profusely and carrying a chair from the dining room table. Max looked at Chloe questioningly. "Leave this to me. Maxaroni." Chloe said with confidence. This confidence was gone milliseconds later, when she dropped the chair on her foot.  
"Ow, fuck!" She said, hopping around. Chloe recovered fairly quickly, straightening up again and brushing it off like it never happened. 'What chair? What foot?' she would say, if you asked about it. Max, however, was left a mess. Every time she stopped laughing, she would remember the look on Chloe's face, and dissolve into giggles again. "Max, seeing as you're not gonna help me at all, can you at least get out of the way?" Chloe grumbled, picking up the chair. Max flopped onto Chloe's bed with her head at the foot of it so she could see Chloe, rolling onto her stomach and propping her head up on her hands. Her laughter had ceased, but just barely.

"Man, this used to be _so_ much easier when we had bunk beds." Max recalled, smiling at the memory.  
"Tell me about it." Chloe dragged the chair from downstairs across the room, and then moved her desk chair so that they were back to back in front of her desk. She then walked over to her bed, meaning to take the blanket Max was lying on for the roof of he fort.  
"Max, you're in the way again." She said, hands on her hips. Max looked sweetly up at her.  
"I'm comfortable." She said, letting her head drop onto the mattress and her arms spread out beside her.  
" _Max._ " Chloe groaned, shoving her slightly, "Do you want a super awesome pillow fort or not?" Max made no movement, only humming into the blanket she was lying on top of.  
"I swear to God, if you don't move, I will move you myself. Now get up." Chloe said, a playful warning in her voice. Max looked up, eyes shining at the challenge.  
"Make me." She said, spreading out again. Chloe climbed onto the bed beside her, and paused, giving Max one final opportunity to get out of the way. When Max didn't move, she reached out and began to tickle Max. Chloe hadn't forgotten her most ticklish spots from when they were kids- she always had to resort to this to get Max to do what she wanted when they were little, whether it was the last piece of candy or the best seat at the dinner table. Max shrieked, curling into a defensive ball and simultaneously trying to bat Chloe's hands away from her sides. Chloe grinned, knowing she would win this one.  
"Okay, okay!" Max gave in, hands up in surrender but ready to defend herself if she had to. "I'm moving."  
"Finally. You haven't changed Max." Chloe said, now able to scoop up the blanket that Max had been preventing her from getting.  
"You know, laughing is a panic response." Max grumbled as she watched Chloe carefully drape the blanket over the back of both chairs and lie the back edge onto the desk, weighing it down with a stack of books. "There." She stepped back, proud of herself. She had made a cozy den of sorts underneath her desk and a little beyond, the blanket acting as a roof. She then grabbed both pillows from her bed and put them on the floor inside.

"Not bad for two pillows and a single blanket." Max said, slightly impressed. She crouched down, looking inside the small space. "Chloe, we're not gonna fit in there." She said, standing up again and turning to Chloe. Max knew that if they tried, they would fit- but she didn't think she could handle being that close to Chloe and not saying anything about how she felt. She blushed at the thought.  
"Sure we will. Ladies first." She said, gesturing for Max to enter the fort.  
"Age before beauty." Max retorted, waiting for Chloe to climb in first so she could gauge how much space there was and if she would be able to handle it without blushing furiously. Chloe sighed, crouching down and crawling inside. Her feet stuck out of the bottom, but she fit well enough. She patted the space beside her, waiting for Max to join her inside the super secret fort she had made.

Max smiled, and crawled inside. She was hyperaware of how close they were, their shoulders touching and their arms pressed close together. Max could feel Chloe's breathing, smell her smoke and her musky perfume, a little alcohol and something that Max couldn't quite put her finger on. She could feel Chloe's warmth seeping through her jacket sleeve, warming her arm, and, if she listened hard enough, she could hear the thud of her heart. Maybe it was Max's imagination, but she swore she could hear it speed up slightly. _Wishful thinking._ She reminded herself, mad that she had let herself think that way, even for a second. _Chloe doesn't, and never will, love me like I love her. Get over it, Max._

"Max?" Chloe asked, turning her head slightly to look at her best friend.  
"Hmm?" responded Max, gazing back up at Chloe with adoring eyes, though she tried to hide it.  
"Firstly, your pupils are fucking huge. Are you high?" She teased, shifting her gaze from one eye to the other. It made Max blush slightly, having Chloe look at her that closely, but she shrugged it off.  
"It's cause it's dark, dummy." Max said, knowing all too well that it definitely wasn't that dark that had made her pupils dilate like they did.  
"Oh. Secondly, What's on your mind?" Chloe asked, her face all smiles but a hint of worry in her eyes. "You kind of... zoned out. And you look sad, Max. Are you alright?" She said, concern on her features, her smile dropping off her face.  
"Yeah... yeah. I was just thinking." Max said, breaking eye contact with Chloe.  
"About?" Chloe prompted, waiting for her to continue. Max almost told her the truth, told her everything, how she felt and how much she just wanted to close the gap between them and kiss Chloe right now, but she didn't. The words died in her throat, and instead, she came out with a feeble 'everything'.  
"That's a pretty broad topic, Maximilian." Chloe said, pushing Max to elaborate. Max did not comply, instead shrugging her shoulders. It was only when she looked back to Chloe, noticed her pained expression, that she decided to meet her halfway.

"Fine. I've just been thinking, like... maybe- maybe I'm not- y'know. Straight." She murmured, looking at the floorboards beneath them. Chloe smiled softly.  
"Max, that's oka-"  
"Let me finish, Chlo." Max said, staring at the ground. "I'm scared. I wish I was either one or the other, straight or gay. Then I could be sure. Not in the middle. I feel like- I don't even know. I thought that maybe I was bisexual for a little while, but then everyone said it was just a phase and these feelings just won't go away and- oh, Chloe, I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands. She had never said this out loud; it was a relief to tell someone- but at the same time it was immensely scary.  
"Max," Chloe began, a look of understanding in her eyes. _Five for Chloe's gay._ Max thought to herself., not too flustered to not make a mental note of this. "Max, you know that's totally normal. Did you have an 'oh shit, I'm gay moment? And then you repressed it, and then a couple of years later, it was like the second awakening. Like 'oh _shit._ I'm _gay.'._ " Max nodded, wondering how Chloe knew exactly what she was feeling. _One million points for Chloe's gay._ "It's okay. We've all been there. Join the club, Max. I mean, I guess I should've known. You're pretty gay, now that I think about it." Chloe smiled. _Oh shit. ohshitohshitohshitohshit- she knows._ Max's thoughts were jumbled as she came to the realisation the Chloe might _know_ Max liked her. That she _like_ liked her. _God, what are you Max, twelve? Admit it. You love her._

"I- um..." She was a deep shade of red by this point, staring intently at her hands fidgeting in her lap and trying not to internally combust.  
"It's alright, Max." Chloe said, reassuringly. She put her arm around her best friend, pulling her closer and rubbing her arm as if to say _I'm here, I understand._  
"It feels good to say." Max muttered, still looking at the ground. It was only when Max had calmed down slightly that she realised Chloe had welcomed to her to 'the club'. Meaning that Chloe was gay. Probably. _It's time to bite the bullet, Max._  
"Chloe?" She looked up from the ground and into Chloe's eyes for the first time since they had started speaking.  
"Yeah?" She said, searching Max's face.  
"Are you gay?" She blurted. She was going to find a more eloquent way to ask, but the words came tumbling out before she could stop them. Chloe's eyes went wide in surprise, but only for a second. Her face split into a grin.  
"C'mon, Max, like you didn't already know?" She said. "I have a poster of _boobs_ on my wall, for fuck's sake. How much more obvious does it get?" She laughed.  
"I thought it was for artistic expression." Max mumbled.  
"Yes, artistic expression. That's why it says NSFW on the bottom." Max shoved Chloe's shoulder, laughing.  
"Hey!" Chloe protested, gently shoving Max back. Max was glad that they could easily brush over that conversation- things were never really awkward with Chloe, probably because they'd known each other for so long that no topic was off limits. "You're going down, Maxi-pad." Chloe growled, eyes bright and a childish smirk on her face.  
"Fight me." Max said, scowling, but she was unable to hold her frown for long, bursting into laughter as Chloe started to tickle her again.

* * *

The room was awash with the violet early morning light. Max had always loved mornings, no places to be, or people to see or things to do. Although she rarely woke up to see the sunrise, it was her favourite time of day. She was torn between staying in Chloe's sleepy embrace or getting up to watch the colours of the sunrise bleed across the sky and into the clouds, but Max decided to stay tucked in Chloe's arms. Sunrises were only beautiful if you had someone to share them with.

She watched as the room turned from violet to pink and then to orange and eventually to a golden glow, before it faded to the bright white of the day. She watched in wonder as the changing light softened Chloe's features even more, and she found herself wanting to take a picture- but she didn't want to get up, and she didn't want to wake Chloe with the flash. So she captured the moment in her mind; made sure that she wouldn't forget it by tucking the memory away in her head. Eventually, she drifted back to sleep, Chloe's arm slung across her waist, their legs tangled together.

 **A/N: Firstly, thanks for all the follows and favourites. 40 something follows/favourites? That's fucking insane. Thank you. I'm so glad you like my shitty little story enough to stick around, I really do appreciate you all. Secondly: This was such a struggle to write. I don't know if it's too OOC or whatever, but the words just weren't coming y'know. So it's up a day late I am so sorry. I would've put it up sooner, but my own personal step-ass likes to turn the wifi off at night :))) The next chapter will be up soon, probably tomorrow but then I'm sorry to say the daily updates will stop because my break is over on monday. They'll be more like every-other-day updates, but I'll try my hardest. Have a happy halloween everyone, and stay safe, don't drink too much and remember if you're planning on having some fun tonight that consent is important *wink wink nudge nudge***  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels**


	8. Chapter 8- Bel Air

**A/N: Today's song is Bel Air by Lana Del Rey, not the fresh prince of bel air. I know that's what you're thinking.**

"Chloe, it's almost midnight. And I have _class_ in the morning." Max whined, watching Chloe wriggle through her barely open window and fall gracefully onto the carpet below.  
"Yeah, but I wanted to see you." Chloe said, brushing herself off. Max glanced out of the window, marvelling at Chloe's ability to scale buildings as she traced Chloe's path to her room with her eyes. It involved some drain pipes and a few good leaps. _This is some Lara Croft shit._ Max laughed to herself. "And I had a _really_ good idea that we totally have to do right now." She said, walking towards Max.  
" _Chloe._ " Max groaned again, shaking her head. "Now? Really?" she sighed. Chloe grabbed both of Max's hands, forcing Max to look at her. There was a glint of rebellion in her eyes that terrified Max slightly. _What has she done?_ Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a bunch of keys, twirling them around her index finger with a triumphant grin. _Oh no._  
"Chloe, what are those?" She asked, having a very good idea what those keys were for.  
"I stole them from step-ass. We have the whole of Blackwell at our fingertips tonight!" She laughed, tucking them back into her pocket. Max brought her hand up to her head, conflicted.  
"I _knew_ it! Chloe you know we can't do that." Max said, trying to be responsible.  
"Aw, come _on_ , Maxi-pad. Live a little. Before you know it, you'll be twenty, and you will have wasted your teen years on studying and being good. What stories will you tell at parties?"  
"I don't go to parties, Chloe." Max muttered, torn between making Chloe happy and making her teachers happy.  
"Well that's just sad." Chloe teased, smiling. "All the more reason to have some fun tonight!" Chloe insisted, not giving Max time to respond as she grabbed her hand and dragged her out of Max's door. Max didn't even try to protest.

* * *

"Chloe, we can't take that money." Max said sternly, watching Chloe counted the bundle of cash in her hand.  
"Like fuck we can't. What has this school ever done for you?" She said, not taking her eyes off of the money clasped in her palm. They were standing in Principal Well's office, and had been searching through the drawers when Chloe found it. "Look, you know I have to pay off Frank soon. Or have you already forgotten how that fucker tried to stab me?" Chloe said incredulously, a hint of anger in her voice. Max wasn't sure if it was directed at her or at Frank.  
"Fine." She relented, throwing her hands up in the air. "Take the money. But if we get caught, I'm not taking the blame this time." Chloe shrugged, tucking it into her jacket pocket.  
"Fine." She closed the drawer, and turned to Max. "Now: Let's get down to the real fun. Fancy a swim?" She said, grinning, leaving Max amazed at how quickly she was able to move past conflict.  
"Sure," Max said, letting Chloe take control of the situation entirely now, "Why not break a couple more rules tonight?" She frowned, but she let Chloe drag her into the locker rooms anyway.

"Boys or girls?" Chloe asked, smirking. Max flushed, her cheeks turning pink as she realised what Chloe really meant. "Girls, of course." She said, ignoring Chloe's mischievous grin as she answered. She didn't want to break _all_ the Blackwell rules. Plus, Max really didn't want to see the boys' locker room. It was probably gross. She shuddered, thinking of all the disgustingly sweaty gym socks that were inevitably lying all over the floor.  
"Girls it is." Chloe said with a wink, following her into the changing rooms. Max sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears and ducking her head slightly.  
"Oh Chloe you really do know how to make a girl feel special." She said sarcastically, but she was still embarrassed by Chloe's forwardness.

* * *

"What's the matter, hippie? Can't swim?" Chloe asked, splashing Max slightly from the pool. Max shrieked, jumping back from the water as her scream echoed around the gym.  
"Wow, any louder, Maxwell?" Chloe frowned, but she broke into a grin when Max jumped in beside her.  
"Cowabunga!" She shouted, sending water flying everywhere.  
Chloe closed her eyes, shielding her face as the water hit her. Max popped up to the surface, grinning. She smoothed her wet hair back, away from her face as she spoke.  
"Maximum splash! Yes!" She laughed. Her and Chloe began to splash at each other, shrieking and yelling with pure, unadulterated joy. After a few minutes of playful water fighting, Max held up in surrender.  
"Truce?" She said, eyes close and head turned away in case Chloe was to refuse her offer.  
"Truce." Chloe said, warily putting her hands back under the surface of the pool.  
"Oh man, that was fun." Max said, still smiling. The lights at the bottom of the pool were the only things illuminating the dark gym, and they made Chloe's skin look almost translucent.  
"Chlo, you're so pale." Max pointed out, holding up a freckled arm against Chloe's own as if to say 'look, even _I'm_ more tan than you'.  
"It's part of my vampire aesthetic, Max. You should know this." She grinned, and then lay so that she was floating on the surface of the water on her back. Max joined her, liking pinkies with her so that they wouldn't drift apart.  
"Yes. Because vampires have blue hair." Max teased, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Hey!" Chloe said, in mock offence as they drifted away from the edge of the pool. "You know you love it." Max didn't reply, instead she ducked under the water and swam back to the edge, putting her arms up on the side and resting her chin on them. Chloe noticed her absence and swam over to her slowly. She joined Max, resting her chin on the cold tile of the floor and holding onto the edge of the pool with her fingertips. The blue polish was chipping off and floating away, drifting further out into the water on the little ripples Chloe was making.  
"Hey Max?" Chloe said, turning her head slightly to look at her friend. Max hummed in response, staring straight ahead. She appeared lost in thought. "Can I ask you something?" Chloe seemed a little anxious, and it was this that pulled Max out of her reverie.  
"What's up, Chlo?" She asked.  
"You know when you're done with school? And you have no reason to stay in Arcadia Bay?" Chloe glanced away before forcing herself to make eye contact again. "Are- are you gonna leave me like before? And just... stop talking to me?" Max's eyes searched her face, darting down to her lips for a split second before she dragged them back up.  
"Don't look so sad, Chloe. I'm never leaving you." She said with a smile. The anxiety disappeared from Chloe's face, and she met Max's smile with a broader one of her own.  
"Good. I don't know what I'd do without you." She said. Max let her eyes dart down to Chloe's lips again, but only when Chloe was barely paying attention- and then back to her eyes. She turned her head away and pushed herself out of the pool.  
"I'm getting cold. I think it's time to get out." Max said, offering Chloe a hand getting out.  
"Yeah," Chloe agreed, "The chlorine really does a number on my hair dye." She said. Max reached her hand up to her own hair, raking her fingers through it in an attempt to rid it of a few tangles. "You look cute with your hair soaked in chemicals." She said. Max reached up self-consciously, twisting a lock between her fingers.  
"Hey, can I crash at yours tonight?" Chloe asked, grabbing her shirt from the floor and pulling it over her head. Max blushed, looking away.  
"Sure." She muttered, pulling her own clothes back on.

* * *

When they reached Max's dorm room, it was almost 2am. Max groaned when she saw this, her alarm clock illuminating her room with a reddish glow, a painful reminder that she had to wake up in a little over four hours.  
"Goddammit, Chloe. Why do I let you lead me astray?" Max whined, flopping onto her bed. Chloe laughed, sitting down beside her. She peeled her blazer off, her skin still wet from swimming, and threw it onto the floor. Then, she kicked her boots off and scooted over beside Max, so they were lying face to face. It was a small bed, meant only for once person, and Chloe was so close to her that she could count each individual freckle. Max felt the air beside her shift, and she opened her eyes slowly. She looked upwards for Chloe's face, breaking into a grin when she met her gaze.  
"Go to sleep. You have _class,_ remember?" Chloe teased, so close that her voice was barely a whisper. Max mumbled something incoherent, closing her eyes again. Chloe watched as her breathing grew slower and deeper with each intake of breath, and how her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed. She was just about to fall asleep too when Max sat up.  
"Chloe?" She said, her hands reaching out and blindly searching in the dark for her best friend. She was still half asleep, barely conscious when her hand finally found the soft fabric of Chloe's T-shirt.  
"What's up, Max?" Chloe said, siting up beside her. It was easy to tell that she was still half dreaming, and Chloe was used to this kind of behaviour from Max. When they were kids, Max used to say all sorts of random shit in the night, ranging from 'Bongo ate my hamster' to 'The chef says we need twenty-four. Pronto.'. Chloe wasn't surprised when Max's hand clutched her shirt tighter, nor was she surprised when she shuffled closer so they were mere centimetres apart. Her eyes did widen a little when she felt Max press her lips against her own. It was sleepy and slow and sweet, if a little chaste, and Max made a little hum of satisfaction when they pulled apart. Afterwards, she lay back down, burrowing her head into her pillow and mumbling something again, leaving Chloe frozen in place, hand moving slowly up to her lips.  
"Max?" She whispered, but she had already fallen back asleep.

The next morning, when Max's alarm beeped and woke her up, Chloe was gone.

 **A/N: So I promised my friend that I would make them kiss in this chapter in exchange for letting me sit on her and for letting me choose a song to play at a party. I'm sorry I sold out but there's only so much eminem I can take. Leah that was for u but if the rest of the readers hate it I'm leaving your tumblr so that they can take it up with you personally. I hope you all had a fantastic Halloween!**  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels x**


	9. Chapter 9- Kiss Me

**A/N: Today's song is Kiss Me by sixpence none the richer. It's actually very fitting because that singer was gay as _fuck_ according to this girl I used to know. If I'm wrong blame her but it would be cuter if she was gay just saying :)**

Max reached out, her fingers searching for Chloe but coming up empty, clasping only the cold bedsheets beside her.  
"Chloe?" She called, sitting up groggily and slamming her hand down on the alarm. The beeping ceased, but it left Max feeling tired and generally unhappy. Maybe it was the fact that she had class in less than an hour, or maybe it was the absence of Chloe, but she wanted nothing more than to curl back into her ball of warm bedsheets, the scent of Chloe's cigarette smoke clinging to the fabric, like a reminder of her presence, something that screamed 'Chloe was here'. She inhaled deeply.

Pushing herself out of bed, Max groaned. She was so tired that she could fall asleep on the floor. She shuffled to the showers, managing a weak hello to Kate as they passed each other in the hall, and managed to make it to class a minute before the bell. She heard Victoria snicker as she walked in, but Max shoved past her and sat at her desk, avoiding her gaze.  
"Out all night partying?" Victoria teased. Max ignored her, and she was doing a pretty good job until one of Victoria's taunts caught her attention.  
"I saw your girlfriend leaving at like 4am. Wasn't even wearing her jacket. Have a little fun, did we, Max?" She said, her eyes glinting. Max flushed, looking up to glower at Victoria. She didn't know how to respond, so she just glared. Victoria laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, before turning back to Nathan and the rest of her admiring fans. Max put her head on the desk, only looking up when Mr Jefferson walked in, and even then, she let his lecture wash over her without taking in a single word. It was with great pleasure that she slid out of her chair when she heard the bell, looking forward to going back to her room and sleeping for six hours. On the way back, she decided to text Chloe. Sure, she was a little upset that Chloe had just left without a goodbye in the middle of the night, but Max was sure she had a valid reason, and it's not like it was unusual behaviour for Chloe.

 **Max: Chloe ^_^ where did you go last night & wanna hang out later**

She didn't bother tucking her phone back into her pocket, knowing that Chloe would reply fairly quickly- but by the time she had reached her bedroom door, there still was no answer. She checked to see if the message had sent, and it definitely _had._ So what was stopping her from replying? Max shrugged it off, thinking that she was busy or high or just sleeping. It was only when Max had sent three more texts and waited three more hours that she began to worry.

 _Maybe I should go and see her._ She thought to herself, checking her phone for the ninth time since she'd sent her last text. _What if she's mad at me? What did I do?_ Max began to go over all of her interactions with Chloe last night, picking apart each of her responses and trying to find what she did to upset Chloe. She seemed fine when they fell asleep, _better_ than fine, even. Chloe seemed happy. For the first time since Max got back, Chloe seemed like she was finally starting to forgive her and then just complete radio silence. Max began to wonder if this had been her plan all along: get Max to fall in love with her again, and then leave her. Just like I did to her. _Minus the love part._ She reminded herself. She pushed this thought out of her mind, trying to have some faith in Chloe, knowing that her best friend wouldn't do that to her, and she waited.

It was 7pm when Max finally decided to go to Chloe's house. She started by begging Warren for a ride, with the promise of a movie night to assuage him slightly. She had no inention of going to the drive-in with him, despite his frequent asking- she didn't want Brooke's fist down her throat- but surely a movie night wouldn't be too bad. She had plans to choose the least romantic movie on the planet- a tie between three, equally gory horror movies. So far, Texas Chainsaw Massacre was in the lead. Buckets of blood really always seemed to kill the mood.

* * *

The Price's housewas dark when she arrived outside the door. None of the lights were on, and Chloe's truck was nowhere to be seen. She walked to the door, remembering the last time she was here feeling like this, and knocked. There was silence for at least a minute before she knocked again. Max wasn't exactly hopeful, she knew it was unlikely that anyone was in the house, let alone Chloe- and she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to see Chloe. She waited, a mixture of anticipation and anxiety for any signs of life from the Price house. When she heard footsteps, she was a little surprised and a little scared- they were far too heavy to be Chloe's. The door swung open to reveal David Madsen.  
"Whadda _you_ want?" He said with disdain, looking down upon her with a frown.  
"I- um... Is Chloe here?" Max asked, trying to stop her voice from shaking as she spoke.  
"Why are you goin' looking for Chloe again? I'm sick of you leadin' her astray." His voice was getting louder, to the point where it was an almost-shout.  
"Please, Mr Madsen, it's really important." Max begged, looking up with pleading eyes.  
"Look, even if I knew where she was- which I don't- I wouldn't tell the likes of you." He spat, before turning away and closing the door in her face. _I knew that joint would come back to bite me in the ass._ She turned around, now without a ride, and without any idea of where Chloe would be. She could only think of one place else that she might find her, and it was a good ten-minute walk from Chloe's house. Not so bad, but then Max considered the fact that if she _didn't_ find Chloe there, she would have to walk all the way back from the junkyard to Blackwell. _Great._

"Chloe?" Max called, squinting to see behind the piles of scrap metal in the fading light. There was no reply, only the chirping of birds in the trees that surrounded her, but a telltale curl of smoke was twisting upwards towards the sky from behind the old school bus. Max started towards it, almost running out of sheer relief. She peeked her head around the back, her hand resting on the surprisingly still-intact tail light as she leaned around the corner. At first, she didn't see Chloe sitting on the ground, hand resting on her knee, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. Her head was back and leaning on the bumper of the bus, and her eyes were closed. It was only when she heard Max's footsteps that she opened her eyes, but she didn't look at Max standing awkwardly behind her.  
"Max." She said, expression unreadable. She was staring out past the junk that surrounded them, at something Max couldn't see.  
"Hey. Mind if I sit?" Max said tenderly. She wasn't sure exactly what she had done to make Chloe act this _weird,_ so she was careful with her words. Chloe shrugged, not taking her eyes off the spot in the distance. Max plopped down beside her, her bag rattling as she settled, crossing her legs and putting her hands in her lap. She began to fiddle with the things around her, picking up a small stone from the dirt and rolling it between her fingers. She kept her eyes firmly on the ground. After a few moments of silence, Chloe spoke.  
"Do you even remember, Max?" She asked, finally allowing herself to look at her best friend. She looked at individual feature of Max's before settling on her eyes, and Max felt the path her gaze traced on her face. She cringed away from Chloe's searching stare, feeling strangely exposed, and tried to recall what Chloe was referring to, but her mind _just kept coming up blank_ , and she had no idea what to say. So Max said nothing at all. She let the questing hang in the air, dangling in the strange new space between them. Chloe didn't lift her gaze, and continued to stare intently at Max, waiting for a response. There was a weight to her words that Max wasn't used to, and it unsettled her.  
"No." Max relented, and Chloe's frown softened momentarily. The awkwardness that the unanswered question had brought dissipated, but there was still an underlying feeling of something else there, something that kept the distance between them. It hurt Max when she noticed how tense Chloe was, how she leant away from her slightly, how her body was closed off and defensive and everything about her screamed _uncomfortable._  
"Oh." was all Chloe said. Max kept waiting for her to elaborate, to give her something more, but she never did. Instead, she took a long drag of her cigarette and let out a slow breath. Max looked up, watching the smoke drift upwards and then disappear. There was a long, heavy silence then. Neither of them knew what to say, so neither of them spoke. It wasn't that Chloe didn't _have_ anything to say, she just didn't have the words to express everything she was feeling. Max just didn't know how to make Chloe happy again.  
"I'm sorry." Max finally spoke up. She wasn't sure exactly _what_ she was apologising for, but in the moment it felt like the right thing to say.  
"For what?" Chloe muttered, stubbing her cigarette out on the ground and tossing it aside.  
"I don't know." Max shrugged, "Everything." Chloe let silence fall again, before shifting her position slightly so that she was sitting across from Max. She watched as Max stretched her legs out and leant back on the bus, waiting for Chloe's reply.  
"I'm sorry too." Chloe said. Her words were heavy, a strange kind of resolute flashing across her face.  
"What are _you_ sorry for?" Max asked, finally looking away from the stone in her hands and up at Chloe. She watched has her expression changed, saw her eyes flicker from cautious determination to reckless courage.  
"This." She said, not giving herself time to think as she closed the gap between her and Max with a kiss. There was an aggression in her movements, all of Chloe's pent-up emotions tumbling out at once. She felt Max's surprise, felt her stiffen in shock underneath her before she began to fight back. Max snaked her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her onto her lap, bringing her closer than she already was. She tugged at Chloe's blazer, pulling it down her arms and letting Chloe shrug it off, momentarily taking her hands off of Max to toss it aside- but soon, her touch was back. She felt Chloe's hands press up underneath her shirt, and she heard her own breathing hitch slightly when she felt her fingertips brush against her skin. Max brought her hands up to Chloe's face, running her hands through her short blue hair, and when she heard a shallow gasp, she only kissed her harder. She could feel Chloe's breath on her cheek, her teeth dragging across her lips, her hands inching further up her back-  
"No." Chloe broke away, panting. "No, no, I can't, I can't-" Max dragged her eyes away from Chloe's lips and up to meet her gaze. She was flushed, her hair tousled and her eyes wild.  
"I'm sorry Max, that was so stupid of me-"  
"Chloe-"  
"I know you don't think of me like-"  
"Chloe, stop-"  
"Oh God, Max I'm sor-" But her words were cut off with another kiss. This time, it was Max who had started things, and it was much more gentle than the previous one. It lasted only a few seconds, and Chloe was brought back to the first time Max had kissed her like that. She felt something then, a strange feeling that she hadn't allowed herself to feel since she was young. It was in the pounding of her heart, and the flutter of her stomach. Chloe Price was hopelessly in love with her best friend.

 **A/N: Slightly longer chapter to make up for my absence. No beta as of yet bc I don' want to bother her this late and I can't be arsed checking it myself :)) Sorry I have been gone for so long I had the worst week in terms of writing like my Macbook decided to break and then I lost half of this chapter and many _many_ other things completely fucked my schedule over. Please put down those pitchforks and torches I'm sorry forgive me **  
**Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels**  
 **P.S It's my birthday tomorrow (Monday 9th) so if u wanna give me a present u can review maybe please? pls I would love to get this review count up so it's a little closer to the follow count that would be amazing ! if u love me u kno what 2 do ;))**


	10. Chapter 10- The Violet Hour

**A/N: Today's song is The Violet Hour by Sea Wolf. Enjoy, it's one of my fav songs.**

"Um- I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Max asked, unbuckling her seatbelt. Chloe nodded.  
"Sure. I'll pick you up at ten for breakfast?"  
"Yeah." Max exited the car, blushing as she slammed the door. She watched Chloe drive away, waving until she was out of sight, and then turned her back to the road. _Holy shit._ She began to walk, her feet thudding against the pavement as she hurried back to her dorm, to be entirely alone before she had a meltdown. It had been one hell of a day, going right from _what if Chloe hates me?_ right to _what if Chloe loves me?_ They each had their own set of problems, but generally Max preferred the latter. She walked to her dorm in silence as she considered the pros and cons of her current situation, listening only to the crunching of leaves underfoot. With Samuel the caretaker preoccupied with clearing up after yet _another_ vortex club party, there was nobody around to rake the leaves. Max was okay with it though. She liked the sound, and would deliberately go out of her way to find the crispiest looking leaves and step on them.

When Max reached her dorm room, she closed the door behind her and flopped onto her bed, pressing her face into the sheets in an attempt to block out the world. She let the events of the day play in her head, focusing on the good parts especially. She found herself missing Chloe more than she had been this morning, and was about to drop her a quick text when she heard a knock at her door. Max jumped up optimistically, hoping that it would be Chloe on the other side. Her face fell slightly she she opened the door to reveal Victoria Chase, standing with her hands on her hips, giving Max the same glare that soccer moms gave to pushy charity people. Max sighed.  
"Victoria." She said, glaring up at Victoria from below. It was hard to be intimidating, as short as she was.  
"Max. Tweedle dum and Tweedle dee over there fucked up the biology notes, and I need yours." She said, not a hint of politeness in her voice. Perhaps 'asked was the wrong word. More like demanded.  
"And what makes you think I'd give them to you?" Max glared, remembering Victoria's relentless teasing in class that morning. She wasn't going to let Victoria bring her down again. Victoria sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Because if you don't, I'll tell everyone I heard you fucking your blue-haired mongrel of a girlfriend last night." She smirked devilishly. Her words did little to frighten Max, though. They had the opposite effect.  
"Whatever, Victoria." She said calmly, closing the door in her face. She heard a muffled shout from the other side.  
"Keep your bitch on a leash!"

Max groaned, tipping her head back against the door and letting it rest there. She closed her eyes and imagined the consequences, blushing furiously. _What's Kate going to think?_ but she quickly pushed these thoughts away. Her friends would know that it was a lie, and even if they believed it, they wouldn't care. Max wasn't really the type to surround herself with homophobic assholes, and it as something she prided herself upon. She was pulled out of her reverie by another knock on the door, and he braced herself for the return of Victoria as she opened the door apprehensively.  
"Look, Victoria I'm not giving you the damn-"  
"Whoa there Max." She heard a familiar voice, and she registered that it wasn't in fact Victoria she was seeing, but Chloe Price herself. Max pulled her into her room before anybody saw, and slammed the door behind her. Chloe was smiling, but a little confused. "What's going on?" Max just shook her head and sat on her bed, patting the space beside her in an invitation. Chloe sat willingly.  
"What brings you to my domain?" She asked, shuffling backwards to lean on the wall. Chloe hid her blush with her hair, leaning down to untie her laces and simultaneously let it fall in her face.  
"I just missed you. That's all." She muttered.  
"Oh." Max said. This was all very new to her, and didn't really know how to respond to Chloe's sudden awkwardness around her. Chloe straightened up, giving up on untying her laces entirely and just tugging her boots off before sliding backwards and further onto the bed. She brought her knees up to her chest and rest her chin on them, looking at Max from underneath her lashes. Neither of them spoke, and they sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Max reached into her bag for her diary, and she began to write while Chloe sat contentedly beside her and watched her scribble. It was one of the things she loved about Chloe- she loved that they didn't have to be doing anything, they didn't even have to be talking to be enjoying themselves. There was something comforting about her presence, and Max always felt safer with Chloe around. Her anxiety just evaporated- she didn't feel like she had to hide anything, or impress her or compete for her attention. It was in this moment that Max realised she was very, _very_ in love with Chloe Price. And it was in this moment that she realised that maybe she always had been.

"Hey." Chloe said, causing Max to look up. The sun was setting, casting an orange light over Max's room and turning everything golden. Max met Chloe's gaze, and wondered how long Chloe had been staring before she'd noticed.  
"Hey." She replied, watching Chloe watching her with a lazy smile. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Max shuffled around slightly to face Chloe. She began to draw in her diary, biting on the end of her pencil in concentration as her eyes darted from Chloe to the page and back to Chloe again. She wasn't going to lie, she wanted to draw Chloe because then she would have an excuse for her to stare without it being weird. She took her time, perfecting each line, bringing Chloe to life on the page. As for Chloe, she didn't need an excuse to stare. She would have done it anyway, simply because she could.

Max turned her journal around to show Chloe the finished product, smiling shyly from behind the cover. She used it to cover her face slightly, hiding behind the book so that she couldn't see Chloe's reaction.  
"She so looks mysterious." Chloe remarked as Max turned the book back over and placed it in her lap, the drawing face up. Chloe crawled over, peeking over her shoulder to marvel at the artwork some more. "She doesn't look like me, but she does." Chloe said. She tilted her head slightly as she tried to puzzle the image out. Something was different, and she couldn't put her finger on it. This Chloe, the paper Chloe, was better than the real-life one. Yet she didn't know how.  
"I don't see much difference." Max said, looking between the drawing and Chloe. "I drew you how I see you." Something clicked in Chloe's brain. Max had drawn her how _Max_ saw her. She had drawn her more beautiful and more mysterious and more confident than she thought she was because that was what Max saw when she looked at Chloe. Maybe it was the years of self-loathing, the intrusive thoughts and the crushing depression and the ever-present fear of abandonment, but it had been a while since Chloe had seen herself as she truly was. She was always looking at herself in the mirror, and the image would come back distorted, highlighting all of her flaws both internally and externally. Max didn't know it, but she had changed something in Chloe that day. Chloe had almost forgotten how it felt to be loved- not only by others, but by herself.

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update again but things should pick back up as soon as school chills the fuck out with the workload. I'm trying to keep these as frequent as possible. It doesn't help that I can only really write well at night and stepdad is adamant about turning off the wifi at like 11pm. I'm so sorry that this is not every-other-daily if that makes sense. (bi-daily? Is that a thing bc I'm making it a thing) But I can promise that there will be at least one update per week. Usually on the weekend because I actually have time to write then. ALSO sorry for typos but I can't be arsed with this chapter anymore I already lost 1000+ words of it this week which is why it's shorter and GAH this has been a struggle**  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels**


	11. Chapter 11- Poke

**A/N: I'm british so I spell things weird ok (I had 2 look up how to spell kerb and it said that 'ker b's everywhere minus america and 'curb' was only america so I'm sticking with the rest of the world sorry america I know u make up like 3/4 of my readers lmao I still love u) ALSO: today's song is Poke by Frightened Rabbit.**

Things had almost gone back to normal between Max and Chloe, and it was really fucking Max up. Chloe refused to even acknowledge that they kissed, and entirely ignored the possibility of there being something more. Max wasn't entirely sure what Chloe wanted. She was left feeling strangely heartbroken, and she waited for Chloe to bring it up again, to kiss her again, but it never happened. With each day that passed, she grew more and more impatient, but she wanted to let Chloe bridge the gap that was rapidly forming between them. Chloe barely touched her anymore, and when she did, when it was an accident or she purely could not help herself, she would jerk her hand back, or lean away from her touch. Now they slept with a gap between them, and it was _killing_ Max.

She never really knew what was going through Chloe's mind, and she just couldn't understand what had changed in the weeks since they first kissed in the junkyard. Had Chloe simply lost interest? She couldn't help but feel it was her fault, for going to fast or even for leaving Chloe in the first place, all those years ago. Chloe was the one who kissed _her,_ not the other way around. It wasn't like she didn't want it, but she found herself wishing it never happened, just to have the Chloe she had come to love in the past month or so back. _You can't change the past, Max._

"Max?" Chloe asked, lancing away from the road for a second to look at Max's face. It was a rare moment in which Chloe didn't have her guard up, and Max was able to break through a little if she tried. Today, however, she wasn't in the mood. She continued to stare out of the passenger window, watching Arcadia Bay streak past. She eventually stopped trying to focus on things outside as they drove past, and let it blur into a grey, gloomy mess. " _Max."_ Chloe said again. Max continued to stare, her eyes glassy and unfocused. She wasn't really present, not rely sitting in the front of Chloe's truck with Chloe. Her mind was elsewhere, in some alternate universe where she and Chloe were alright again. It didn't soften the ache she felt upon her return to reality. Chloe gave up trying to talk, letting Max daydream and turning back to the road.

Max didn't even notice when they pulled up to the kerb outside of Blackwell, only looking away from the window when Chloe shut the truck off. The absence of the stuttering engine filled the car with a heavy silence, and Max was about to get out of the car, her hand on the door, when it sputtered back to life.  
"Change of plans." Chloe muttered, driving into Blackwell's car park instead. She parked carelessly over two spots, as usual, and then got out of the car, waiting for Max to do the same. She locked the door, tucked her keys into her pocket, and followed Max into the dormitories. Neither of them spoke on the short walk, Max unwilling to break the silence and Chloe not knowing how to. In fact, Chloe began a sentence several times, but the words died in her throat before she could speak them. She wanted to help Max, but she was afraid of hurting her more in the process- so she let the cracks form until they became too big to ignore. She was going to fix whatever this was, and finally stop running away from her problems.

Max let the door wing open, stepping aside to let Chloe into her room before closing it gently behind her. She walked over to her sofa and sat on it awkwardly, her hands fiddling with her hairtie that she usually wore around her wrist.  
"Max, you've been acting weird. This is weird. What's wrong?" She asked, crossing the room and sitting in front of Max on the floor. She had a feeling that she knew what was on her mind, but she wanted to confirm her suspicions. She watched Max carefully, her expression changing from indifference to anger.  
"What the _fuck_ is going on with you, Chloe?" She asked. Her voice was barely above speaking volume, but the way she said it made her words seem much harsher than if she had shouted. She let the question linger in the air, her sudden burst of anger surprising Chloe, before continuing in a softer voice, "What the fuck is going on with _us?_ " Chloe wasn't sure if the question was directed to her or to nobody in particular, but the memories of a few weeks ago forced themselves to the forefront of her mind, accompanied with a pang of regret and the flash of a familiar face.  
"Okay. I'm going to explain this to you, but you can't be mad, and you have to promise you won't hate me." Chloe spoke, uncharacteristically serious. Max nodded. She launched into her explanation.

"About a year ago, before I got kicked out of Blackhell, I knew this girl." She began. She watched Max's expression change as she realised where the story was going. Chloe pressed forward, not wanting to stop in case she lost her nerve. She took a breath. "I knew this girl, and her name was Rachel. Rachel Amber." She was forcing herself to confront this pain that she had ignored for so long, and the images of Rachel came back to her as she retold her story. "You might've seen her around, or heard her name? Blonde, greenish-brown eyes, tattoo on her wrist?" Max shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She continued. "Anyway, Rachel... she was there for me, when you fucked off to Seattle and my dad di- left us." Max could see how much it was physically paining her to retell these events, and she assumed whatever had happened with Rachel had been bad. "She was my angel, Max. She saved me." She said. Max couldn't help but feel a little jealous, as well as overwhelmingly guilty. She wasn't sure if Chloe meant Rachel had saved her in the literal sense- she didn't like to think about that. "I loved her so much. And I guess she loved me too. I don't really know. But we weren't good for each other. We used to have these huge fights, screaming at each other in the street, not talking for weeks- but the good times were so good that I just ignored the bad. I pretended they never happened. But one time, we got in a pretty bad argument. I don't even remember what it was about, now- and I found out that she'd been hooking up with Frank." Chloe paused, watching Max's nose wrinkle in disgust. "Yeah. I know. And then she just left Arcadia Bay without a word. Without me." She said, breaking eye contact with Max.  
"That doesn't explain things, Chloe." Max says, trying to conceal the hurt she felt.  
"I'm getting there, Max. Just wait." Chloe took another breath to steady herself, thinking about how she _really_ wanted a cigarette. "Do you remember a few weeks back? When- when I kissed you?" Chloe asked. It was rare that she became flustered, and it made Max feel slightly better, like she had regained a little bit of control. Max nodded her head in response to Chloe's question. How could she forget? "It was the first time in a while that I felt something like that. You know, after Rachel. I'm- I'm scared that I'm going to get hurt again." She said, looking anywhere but Max. Her words came tumbling out in a passion, before her listener had time to interrupt.

"It scared me, because I felt so much so fast and I didn't have any control over it. It's been driving me crazy that I can't do kiss you again but I don't want you to hurt me and I don't want to hurt you and I'm scared that's exactly how this is going to go. I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."  
"Oh." Max knew she should've said something else, something more meaningful and comforting, but her brain was completely empty. There were three words running around in her head, and only three. They were on the tip of her tongue, but she choked them back, swallowing her emotion until she was sure what Chloe wanted. Her heart ached for Chloe, sitting on her floor so dejectedly, so unlike herself that it was almost worrying.  
"Chloe?" Max said, trying to hold onto her sudden burst of courage. Chloe looked up at Max from her position on the floor. Their eyes met, and Max recognised the heartbreak that was clouding Chloe's normally smiling face. It was, after all, the same feeling and the same expression she had been wearing for the past few weeks. "Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you." She smiled softly at Chloe, who was beginning to stand up. Her gaze followed her as she offered Max a hand off of the sofa. Max took it, even though she didn't need help. If she was honest, she just wanted the contact- she missed the gentle, reassuring touches and the comfort of Chloe's arm draped across her shoulders.  
"What are you doing Chloe?" Max smiled. Chloe pulled Max close to her body, and didn't let go for a solid ten seconds. It was nice to not run away from her feelings for once. This whole _emotion_ concept was foreign to Chloe, but she was warming to the idea of letting someone in for once. Max clung onto her shirt. She smelled like smoke, as usual, but it was a smell that didn't really bother Max any more. Maybe it was because she associated it with Chloe, but smoking didn't really bother her any more, even if she could get lung cancer from all of the secondhand smoking she had been doing recently. Max looked up only when she heard Chloe mutter something.  
"What?" She said, stepping back slightly to get a better look at Chloe's face. She had an idea of what was said, it was more of an exclamatory 'what' than a 'what?' kinda what. Chloe just shook her head.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"No, tell me." She pressed. Chloe gently put her hand underneath Max's chin and gave her a soft kiss. She felt Max smile against her lips, and broke away to look down at Max, who looked more mischievous than usual. She grinned.  
"I love you too, Chloe." Max said softly.  
"You _did_ hear me!" Chloe said, gently smacking her arm.  
"Maybe I wanted to hear it again."

 **A/N: I wanted to write a little conflict again I guess. I also really enjoy Rachel's character and the whole amberprice relationship even if I don't really ship it I like the dynamic and I think it would be cool to write idk I was just testing the waters here a little. Sorry if u hated this chapter but I had fun writing it :)) and in the last chap I forgot to thank you all for your birthday messages oh my god I didn't realise you were all so sweet! Like _yeah_ I was already pretty sure I had the best readers on the planet but like now I'm very sure. Like 100% certain. So thank you.**  
 **Until next time ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels  
P.S. I live on reviews so if u want me to survive long enough to write the next chapter where things get fluffy (I'm thinking forest adventure, hint: song is Breeze by Apollo Sunshine so go listen to that if u want a preview) u should leave me a review! I will love you forever.**


	12. Chapter 12- Grey Weather

**A/N: Hi there.**

 ** _(If u don't want an explanation as to why I've been gone, just skip the rest of the A/N)_**

 **Firstly, I hope you all had a fantastic christmas, and secondly, sorry I've been gone for so long. I was having major problems with my laptop, and I literally couldn't write anything on it ? I couldn't even turn it on tbh I really fucked it up somehow in a way that I completely do not understand. All that matters to u guys now is that I got a new Macbook so I'm back.**

Max watched the rain as it slid down the cold glass, her view of the courtyard slightly obscured by the condensation building up on the window. If she didn't feel so disgustingly congested, she might have drawn little figures in the steam, and, after a minute, watched them fade away again- but her hands were full, nursing a lukewarm cup of tea and clutching a scrunched up tissue. She sniffed solemnly. _I am going to die._ she thought to herself, rustling amongst the ever-growing pile of tissues on the desk in search for the tinfoil packet of paracetamol that had become her saviour over the last few days. After a couple of pills, a day in class with a horrible cold wasn't entirely insufferable. But, she found that the more she used them, the less effective they got, leaving her with a pounding headache and a short temper. Max often wondered if everyone was just more annoying or she was becoming a huge bitch. A little bit of both, she suspected.

Her phone buzzed from somewhere underneath the tissue mountain. Max was both startled at annoyed at this, but she dug through the mess anyway in hopes that it was Chloe. Sure enough, her name was on the screen when she found it.

 **Chloe: Max, unlock ur door im omw b ready  
Max: should I be worried? : /  
Chloe: no b there in 5**

Max dropped her phone carelessly beside her and resumed her search for the paracetamol. She couldn't help but wonder what on _earth_ Chloe was doing driving in this weather. Whatever it was, it must've been important, and even though Chloe had _specifically said_ it was nothing to worry about, Max worried. Worrying was kind of her thing. Forget photography- if there was a degree in professional worrying and hypothetical life or death situations involving loved ones, Max wouldn't even have to study. She had that degree in the bag.

She waited impatiently for a few more minutes, pacing the room, alternating between glancing periodically out of the window and standing by her door. Her tea sat forgotten on her desk, almost completely cold. By the time Max had remembered, and taken a tentative sip, it was so cold that she shivered as it slid down her throat. It didn't really help that Blackwell wasn't exactly in favour of wasting money on central heating. At least on most nights she had Chloe, her own personal space heater, to keep her warm. How Chloe could walk around in her tank tops and ripped jeans mid-December and not get frostbite, Max would never know.

It took about five more minutes for Chloe to arrive. At first she thought it was Kate, when she heard the knock at the door- it was so gentle, she had assumed it wouldn't have been Chloe, simply because Chloe was the exact opposite of soft and quiet. But she swung the door open, and there she was, soaking wet, dripping all over the hall carpet. Raindrops slid down her nose, and Max was about to laugh, but quickly stifled it when her smile was met with furious glares from Chloe. Max knew it wasn't directed at her, but it made her a little uncomfortable nonetheless. She tried not to focus on the way Chloe's shirt clung to her body. Of course, it didn't work, but she felt that maybe it wasn't the best time to express these feelings. Max noticed the way cradled her right hand to her chest protectively, and how the knuckles that were visible were bruised and slightly bloody. Max held the door for her as she walked in, radiating pure, undiluted anger. She didn't even wait for the door to slam shut before she began, her speech coming out in one fast, profane torrent of words.  
"That motherfucker- I shoulda hit him harder but that fucker got me, Max. _Oh,_ just you wait, _Nathan Prescott-"_ She spat his name with such venom that Max recoiled, and it was this small movement that made Chloe stop talking altogether. Max gently reached her hand up to Chloe's jaw where a bruise was beginning to form, purple and blue blossoming beneath Chloe's pale skin. Her touch was light, but Chloe hissed through her teeth at the feeling. She looked past Max, her eyes slightly glassy.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Chloe muttered, still avoiding eye contact. Max smiled softly.  
"It's okay. I've just never seen you so angry. What did he do?" She replied, her voice laced with concern. She removed her hand from Chloe's jaw, and picked up her right hand with care. Chloe looked down at her as she examined her knuckles, trying not to ruin her hardcore aesthetic by wincing as she traced over the freshly formed bruises with her fingertips. Max noticed the tension, and looked up. "Am I hurting you?" She asked, eyes wide and doe-like. Chloe shook her head. "Okay." Max said, before releasing Chloe's hand and gathering some things from around her room. "Let's get you cleaned up. Sit down. I'll be right back, okay?" And with that, she slipped out of the door and into the hallway.

A few minutes later, Max had returned with a wet washcloth and various medical supplies that she had probably gotten from Kate. _What doesn't that girl have?_ Chloe found herself thinking as she watched Max set her things down and cross over to her.  
"Okay," she said softly, "this might hurt. In fact, it _will_ hurt. Sorry in advance." Kneeling down in front of Chloe, she began to dab at the blood on her face and hands with the cloth as gently as possible, Chloe squirming and protesting all the while. "Can you stay still for a second?" Max said, attempting to be stern but finding it difficult through her blocked nose. Her cold was becoming unbearably annoying, and she couldn't take any more tablets. She may actually die if she tried, but honestly, death seemed like a viable option at this point- much better than spending another week feeling like death warmed up, at least. Then again, maybe she was being melodramatic.

"Hey." Max said, looking up from Chloe's slightly less bloodied knuckles. It was the kind of 'hey' that said 'can we talk?', and although it made Chloe a little nervous, she nodded and hummed in response, smiling a little at Max through the sharp stinging. "So you never actually told me what happened. I mean- I get that you had a fight. Obviously. But like, what did he _do_?" She felt Chloe stiffen slightly under her touch, but she quickly relaxed again, unclenching her fist and letting her hand go limp in Max's.  
"He said some things. And I got mad, so I said some things, y'know? Shit happens." She wouldn't meet Max's eye as she spoke.  
" _Chloe."_ Max said, her tone letting Chloe know with just one word that she had seen through her half-assed lie.  
" _Okay_ , okay. He said some stuff. I wasn't lying about that."  
"What stuff?" Max pressed, setting the damp cloth aside.  
"Just- stuff about me. And you." She looked down at her hands sheepishly, almost ashamed of her actions. Max gently placed her hand on her chin and tilted her head up before pushing some stray blue hairs behind her ear. She let her hand linger for a moment, but drew it back into her lap as she looked at Chloe. She didn't push her. Max could guess what Nathan had said, not like it took a genius to figure that out. The thought of him hurting Chloe made her more angry than his actual words, but the two of them couldn't be furious at the same time. Max pushed away her anger and instead focused on her girlfriend in front of her. She smiled gently.  
"Can you stay at mine tonight?" Chloe asked, eyes wide and pleading in hopes that Max would cave and say yes even though she had class tomorrow. It appeared to have worked, because Max sighed and rolled her eyes, before flopping onto the bed beside Chloe.  
"Only for you, Chloe Price."

 **A/N: Because this has no plot I'm not sure where to end this story? so basically what I'm gonna be doing is much like I did a billion years ago with Rellie fluff and I'm Not a Kid, I'm gonna put the plotless fluff that I wanted to write but doesn't fit anywhere into here from now on and work on an actual story with a plot and stuff that has a definitive end. Currently torn between two ideas: Coffeeshop AU or something else that is v hard to explain but I badly will if u PM me. Let me know which you would rather see? Anyways, until next time folks ;)  
-Vulpixels **


	13. Chapter 13- Got Well Soon

**A/N: Miss me? ;)**

Max slid into the cab of the truck with a definitive squelch. Chloe quickly followed suit, shaking her head like a dog, deliberately splashing Max with raindrops. Their clothes were completely saturated, hair hanging in soggy tendrils, but they were laughing.

The pair had raced to the car, Chloe cradling her right hand and Max sniffling the whole way, giggling as they tore across the campus in the pouring rain.  
"I win." Max huffed triumphantly, breaking into a grin.  
"Psh. I let that happen." Chloe replied, waving away Max's claims with her good hand. They were both breathing hard from the sprint, the car windows beginning to mist with condensation. Chloe sighed before turning the air-con on, shivering.  
"What are you doing? It's freezing." Max sniffed. Her words sounded almost muffled through her blocked nose.  
"I'm getting rid of the condensation. Science." Chloe said with slight pride, relishing the feeling of knowing something Max didn't. Max just shrugged, pulling her wet clothes tighter to her.  
" _Don't shrug,"_ Chloe teased, remembering their first conversation in the Two Whales, " _it's such a noncommittal gesture."_  
"Ugh. Can we just go?" Max shoved her softly, smiling to herself. She was touched that Chloe remembered something as trivial as that conversation, something that she herself had forgotten. Chloe pulled out of the parking lot with a soft chuckle.

"I'm so cold, Chlo." Max shuddered as she stepped over the threshold. Joyce didn't seem to be home, but from the smell of things, she had left Chloe dinner.  
"Yeah me too, move your ass outta the way and let me in." Chloe smiled, wriggling through the gap between Max and the doorframe.  
"Sorry." Max muttered.  
"Okay. Firstly, go take a shower. I have clothes you can change into, I just don't really want you to die of pneumonia in my hallway." Chloe commanded, ushering Max up the stairs and into the bathroom, followed by a fresh towel from the linen cupboard. She grabbed herself one, placing it around her neck before clomping to her bedroom in her waterlogged boots. Chloe could hear this gentle, unrelenting hiss of the hot water from across the hall even with both doors shut. She tried to bridle her thoughts before they got out of hand, shaking her head clear and peeling her clothes away from her wet skin. She left them in a soggy pile on the floor before slipping into a clean, dry flannel and some sweatpants. Although she tried to focus on finding anything small enough for Max, her attention was somewhat divided; she tried so hard to ignore the idea of her girlfriend showering less than five paces away that it was all she could think about. After a couple of minutes digging around at the very bottom of her drawers, she found a small(ish) sweater and some leggings that had a tiny hole in the knee— the only clothing she owned that Max wouldn't drown in. She shrugged, folding them on the bed for Max to find when she was done, and padded down the stairs, towel still slung around her neck.

It took her approximately three seconds to find the source of the delicious smell emanating from the kitchen, and another three to notice the note taped onto the counter.

 _Chloe,  
I made you some pancakes for dinner, and some spare for you to take to Max tomorrow morning (Lord knows you can't cook for yourself). It's mine and David's anniversary tonight, so we went out into the city. Won't be back until tomorrow. Don't forget to lock the doors and windows, there's a storm coming tonight.  
Joyce x  
_  
Chloe gave the note a quick glance before taping it onto the fridge and scooping up her share of delicious, syrupy pancakes.  
"Mmmhm, that's right, come to mama." She muttered to herself, setting her plate down on the table with a gentle clink. No less than a second after she sat down, a sharp knock sounded. Chloe looked up, glancing around in confusion. She stood with a mixture of intrigue and annoyance, her chair screeching against the linoleum as she rose from the table. With a sigh, she strode to the door in four large bounds.  
"What—"

Chloe stood in stunned silence. The door swung on it's hinges, banging against the wall in the wind.

"Surprise."

 **A/N: Knock knock  
who's there  
vulpixels  
vulpixels who?  
ya exactly bet all u bitches forgot about me**

 **(Don't worry, I'm home, I have a plot and there's more on the way. u know what they say about number 13 right? guess what chapter this is… aw yea it's… DISCOURSE TIME xoxo review so that I come back for good this isn't blackmail i swear)**


	14. Chapter 14- Ray of Sunshine

**A/N: Here's the abridged version of my absence, if u want the whole depressing (boring) tale then check at the end, but long story short, I was sort of busy I guess.  
Sorry for interrupting your reading my dears, but if you've been following this from the start then you'll know I am nothing if not frustratingly inconsistent.  
**

"Rachel?"  
"Yup. It's me, in the flesh, back to save you from this hellhole." She grinned, but her smile was shiny, plastic. Rachel paused for a second before continuing. "Well actually, I kinda need a place to crash for tonight. And tomorrow, probably." It took Chloe a moment, but once she had picked up her jaw from the floor and calmed her stuttering heart, she scowled.  
"What the _fuck_?"  
"Look. You're mad, I get it, but can we _please_ have this argument inside? I'm freezing my ass off out here." Rachel sighed, somehow managing to look pretty even when soaking wet and shivering. Her earring clung to her neck, plastered to her skin by the rain. Chloe stepped aside, letting her cross the threshold before slamming the door so forcefully that the house shuddered, that cracks darted upwards through the plaster like lighting in reverse.

"Chloe?" Max's voice drifted down from the bathroom, echoing on the tiled walls.  
"It's okay Max! Mailman!" Chloe shouted back up, trying to keep her voice level. Her eyes flickered down to the floor as she spoke.  
"Who is _that?_ " Rachel asked. She tried to bite back the venom in her words, but didn't succeed.  
"None of your business. Why are you here, Rachel?"  
"Is that _the_ Max? I can't believe you." She responded, completely ignoring Chloe's question. Her glare was icy, disdainful.  
"This isn't about Max. It's about you. Don't try to act like the victim here." Chloe spat. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you even mad at me, Chloe? Because I got bored of you?" she retorted. "Because I got tired of your pining, of the way that you followed me around like a lost puppy? What, did little Chloe want Rachel to stay? _Poor Chloe, sweet little baby, Rachel won't leave you like daddy did."_ She mocked, before realising the poisonous words that she had let slip. She brought her shaking hands up to her mouth, as if she could force the words back down her throat.  
"Get out." Chloe said. Her voice was flat, low, threatening.  
"But—"  
"Get out!"

"Chloe?" Max whimpered from the top of the staircase. Her gaze flickered between the two girls as she clutched her towel to her body, skin still pink from the scalding water. Rachel laughed joylessly, shaking her head.  
"Have fun with Bambi, slut." She slammed the door shut behind her. She waited until she was at least twenty steps down the street to swipe away the hot tears on her cheeks.

There was a moment of stillness in the house. The crash of the door had left everything ringing, hanging in the balance. Like the second after a final, booming crescendo, when the conductor stands with raised arms and the time is momentarily suspended before the audience begin to clap. Time paused for a second, and then Chloe began to cry. Max loitered at the top of the staircase for a moment, torn between comforting her girlfriend, putting on some clothes, and being irrationally angry. _The mailman. Yeah, right._ She momentarily leans towards the bedroom before padding down the stairs in her bare feet and towel, taking a steadying breath.  
"Hey." Max says, gently placing a hand on Chloe's arm. Chloe meets her gaze with a watery stare. She laughs, sniffing, but it's soft, her voice quavering as she tries to be strong, clinging on to her hard punk exterior for as long as she can.  
"Go put some clothes on. I'll still be here when you get back."

When Max returns, Chloe is no longer standing in the hallway. She begins to panic slightly, a jealous heat rising in her chest— before Chloe peeks her head out from the kitchen door.  
"I'm here, Maxie."  
Max lets out a sigh of relief, the envy evaporating. She joins Chloe, now seated cross-legged on the counter.  
"So that was Rachel, huh?" Max said flatly. She could still hear her melodic voice and bitter words if she concentrated hard enough.  
"Yup."

 **A/N: So, long version of why I was gone. If you don't wanna read this I won't be offended, it's just for those of you (the** ** _minority_** **) who like to get on my ass about updating. So if that's you, listen up, and if it's not, then sit back, relax, and enjoy this tiny piece of internet drama.**

 **I'm an A-level student, which means I have to work almost constantly on school stuff— I do try to make time for writing when I can, though. I also have this thing which I affectionately refer to as the Depression Anxiety Combo, in which everything sucks infinitely. This is partially the problem, and it's also partially because I just don't enjoy writing this anymore. I know a lot of you love it, so I feel obligated to continue, which I will, so don't worry about that.**

 **It's** ** _also_** **partially because I'm just lazy as heckie and a serial procrastinator, which is 100% my fault and I feel shitty about it. That said, I appreciate each and every one of you that continues to support me despite my disorganised, inconsistently written story. Thanks for sticking around. Especially to those of you who leave reviews, they really go a long way in terms of motivation. I read them when I feel particularly talentless, your kind words bring me so much joy almost every day.**

 **Finally, I'm working on some original stuff just now. I haven't abandoned fanfiction and never** ** _ever_** **will, you guys are my only life source. Positive feedback keeps me healthy and thriving :)))))  
If you wanna read it then PM me— it's short, and it's gay, if that's any incentive.**

 **FINALLY: THIS IS COMPLETELY UNRELATED BUT I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO READ AND EDIT SOME FICS. IF YOU WANT TO HELP ME OUT, PLEASE CONTACT ME.**

 **I'm honestly, truly sorry to all of you. I'm trying my hardest for you guys.  
Until next time  
-Vulpixels. **


	15. Chapter 15- Move On

**CHAPTER 15:**  
 **look who's back. back again. Liv is back. Tell a friend (and tell ur friend to leave a review while they here too goddamn)**

"The mailman, Chloe?" Max questions. Her eyes are narrowed, but she can tell from Chloe's slumping shoulders that interrogation will only worsen the problem. She sighs when Chloe doesn't respond, and momentarily lets go of her annoyance as she crosses the kitchen, trying to ignore the tightening of her chest. Gently, she pulls Chloe into an embrace, and although Chloe's arms remain by her sides, she lets her head rest on Max's shoulder, silent. Max can tell she's crying anyway, the hot tears dripping onto her shoulder and the sound of Chloe's hard swallows as she chokes back sobs.  
"Ah, shit." Chloe mutters to herself, sniffing and swiping at her tears with the back of her hand.  
"It's okay." Max shushes her, and in that moment she feels like she's twelve again, comforting Chloe after she sprained her ankle on her skateboard. Chloe snaps.  
"It's not fucking okay, Max!" Chloe shouts, pushing Max's arms away. Her words sting a little, but Max tries her best to conceal it as she takes a step back. Chloe has that wild look in her eyes. It reminds Max of an animal— furious, unpredictable— if Chloe Price glares at you like that, you'd better run. But at the same time, there is a vulnerability behind her cold stare. Like all wild animals, Chloe strikes in self-defence. Max braced herself for the full force of Chloe's anger, however misdirected, but it didn't come. "I'm sorry," she says, her stare losing its edge once she sees Max's nervousness, "I know you're trying to help." Max smiles softly, reaching a hand out and gently brushing some stray hairs out of Chloe's eyes.  
"It's okay. I just need to know what's going on with you. What was that about?" Max asks gently. Her tenderness is pointless— Chloe bristles at the question, her gaze turning to ice that chills Max to the bone.  
"It was nothing, alright?" Chloe replies, voice rising slightly.  
"Why was she here?" Max asks, pressing more. She knows she isn't getting the truth, but getting answers from Chloe, scowling as she leans against the kitchen counter, seems less likely than drawing blood from a stone.  
"Why are you so upset?" Max asks, knowing immediately that she's pushed it too far from the way Chloe stiffens as she speaks.  
"No reason." Chloe says coldly, before brushing past her and walking upstairs.

Max enters the bedroom cradling a mug of coffee. Chloe is exactly as she'd left her ten minutes ago, except forty percent more inebriated. The room smells more strongly of weed than usual, but Max is used to it. Sometimes she is even tempted to try it herself— she never does though. _Too risky, too risky_ screams her brain every time she gets close to actually doing it, much to Chloe's dismay.  
"Hey." Max says, setting her mug down on the desk and perching on the edge, ankles crossed. Chloe ignores her. Max tries again, this time moving to get closer to Chloe.  
" _Hey."_ She says again, placing a hand on Chloe's bare leg. Chloe jumps. "Penny for your thoughts?" Max asks, smiling slightly.  
"Oh. Just… nothing. Stuff." Chloe responds, not meeting Max's gaze. The storm continues to rage outside, rattling the windows in their frames, a wind so chilling that it seems as though the whole house was shivering.  
"Stuff being… Rachel?" Max probes. She understands— or at least, she's trying to— _who wouldn't be thinking about Rachel in a situation like this?_ she tells herself. Still, she feels the jealousy clawing its way back up her throat. Chloe sighs heavily.  
"Yeah." she sits up beside Max then, dropping her still-smouldering joint into the ashtray and exhaling. Max feels the space between then growing again.  
"What is it, Chloe?" Max asks. She is beginning to worry: she feels her heartbeat starting to flutter slightly, her chest starting to tighten.  
"I—" Chloe stops. She looks at her hands as she speaks, picking at her nail polish. "I don't know." She resigns. She's lying, and Max knows it.

"Why are you being so cold all of a sudden? Why won't you let me in, Chloe?" She asks, frustration creeping into her voice. Chloe doesn't respond. She continues to pick at her nail polish, to worry at her lip with her teeth until it bleeds. There is a moment of still as Max wonders what she did wrong. Then, the penny finally drops.

"You still love her." She says, shaking her head incredulously, "You love her, don't you?" Max can feel her heart breaking as she speaks. _Please say no, please say no, please say no.  
_ "No." Chloe says, her voice shaking. There is silence, and Max knows what is coming next. "Yes. Maybe. Fuck! I don't know, Max. I don't know." More silence. Max's eyes brim with tears; now it is her turn to cry.  
"What are you saying, Chloe?" Max asks, looking up at Chloe with her too-innocent eyes. It's the stare of someone who's never experienced the jagged, brutal pain of a freshly broken heart, and someone who knows she's about to.  
"I'm— I'm not saying anything Max. I'm saying I need time. Just to sort everything out in my brain. Okay?" Chloe is blunt again. She has become bitter and defensive and closed-off, just like when Max first found her. _Full circle. Ha. How nice._ Max manages to think between her swirling, non-sensical thoughts.  
"Okay." is all she can say. Max gets up, slings her camera bag on her shoulder and is out of the door before Chloe can say another word.  
"Wait, Max, at least let me drive you ba—" the door slams shut. Chloe can't tell if it was the wind or Max's anger that leaves cracks in the wall for a second time. Ripples appear in the coffee, untouched and cold on the desk.


	16. Chapter 16- And July

**CHAPTER 16:  
A/N: I RLY AM BACK I SWEAR LMAO**

see. look at me being consistent and updating regularly ya girl got u guys this time for sure

"Fuck."

The door slam echoes, and Chloe sits for a moment on her bed, head in her hands. She's done it again. She's taken her anger out on Max _again._ There's only so many times she can play the well-you-left-me-for-five-years card before it stops becoming justified and starts becoming a side effect of dating her. She knew as soon as the words left her mouth that she would regret them, and hey, would you look at that, she was right. "Fuck!" She shouts, shoving the ashtray off the bed in a moment on rage. It lands on the wooden floor of her bedroom with a thud, ash spilling over the edges. Without thinking, Chloe stands up. She grabs her keys from her desk, shrugs her still-damp blazer on, and heads out into the storm. Again.

She drives slowly, partly because of the sheets of rain that fall too quickly to see through, and partly because she is hoping to run into Max on the way there. The guilt she feels is heavy, settling like a small back hole at the bottom of her stomach as she shivers. Her breath escapes in tiny puffs of air from her mouth as she waits for her car to warm up. She wishes she had brought a thicker jacket.

—

Max stops walking so quickly when the initial anger dissipates. She traipses back to Blackwell, hair hanging in wet tendrils around her face, mascara smudged down her cheeks. She wonders how Rachel looked so beautiful, even soaked by the rain, and begins to cry. Of course Chloe would choose Rachel. Of course. How could she ever compete with that kind of perfection? The tears slip down her cheeks before she can stop them, hot and mingling with the raindrops. She doesn't mind that she is soaked entirely though— when she reenters her dorm, nobody looks at her face and thinks that the water running down her face is tears.  
"Max?" A gentle voice calls from further down the corridor. Max's head turns, and she lifts her gaze for the first time since she left Chloe's house. Her eyes are red.  
"Oh. Hey, Kate." Max mutters.  
"What happened?" Kate asks, eyebrows knitted together in worry. Max can't bring herself to say the words that are in her mind, because saying it solidifies it. Instead, she just cries. Kate is surprised for a moment, brown eyes widening, before she places a gentle arm around Max's shoulder despite her soaking clothes and gently leads her into her dorm.

Max's room is dim when they enter, the clouds from the storm blocking out the sunlight and casting a gloomy grey shadow over the bay. Kate chooses some dry clothes from Max's closet and a small white towel, which she places on Max's head. When she realises that Max isn't going to attempt to dry her hair herself, Kate takes over.  
"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Kate asks as she dries.  
"Chloe— she—" Max stutters, but her breaths are becoming short and panicked. Kate shushes her, taking her hand.  
"It's okay, Max. Take your time."

—

Chloe pulls up in the parking lot, not caring that she's not really inside any lines and not caring that she hits another car with her door on the way out. The rainwater splashes up onto her jeans as she stomps through the puddles on her way to Max's room, and the chill in the air makes her pull her blazer closer to her body. It does little to shield her against the elements.

 _Knock knock knock._

"Max." Chloe calls. She is impatient, and waits only a few seconds before knocking again, harder this time, the palm of her hand slamming against the wood. "Max! I know you're in there!" A few shouts of protest come from the surrounding dorms at the racket, but she doesn't stop pounding until the door swings open.

She is met with a small, blonde girl. Even smaller than Max. _She may be little, but she be fierce,_ Chloe thinks once she sees the scowl on her face.  
"You must be Chloe." She says coldly. She holds the door only slightly ajar, and shields the room with her body.  
"Yes. Where's Max?" Chloe asks, attempting to peer over the top of the girl's head.  
"Max is busy." Kate says curtly, almost closing the door but failing when Chloe jams her foot against the frame.  
"Cut the bullshit." Chloe says, pushing past her and into the room. Kate turns around, furious and helpless at the same time, looking apologetically at Max.  
"It's okay Kate. Thanks for your help today. I needed it." Max says, standing up. Kate takes this as her cue to leave, and slips out of the door almost unnoticed.

"You didn't have to be such an asshole to Kate." Max sighs.  
"She was an asshole first. Fair's fair." Chloe replies, and Max rolls her eyes.  
"What happened to 'I need time'?" She finally asks. Her voice is flat, emotionless.  
"I wasn't thinking. I don't know why I said—"  
"We both know why you said it." Max interrupts, indifference gone. There is a beat while Chloe thinks of how best to reply, how to diffuse the tension in the room before Max explodes. In the end, her mind draws a blank, and she ends up saying the only two words that have been on her mind since Max left her bedroom earlier.  
"I'm sorry." Chloe says.  
"Chloe— I just…" Max pauses to collect her thoughts before continuing, "I can't… live like this. I can't constantly be on the brink of some sort of panic attack just because you can't decide if you love me. _Me_. Your _girlfriend._ " Chloe is silent. "It's like you don't even think before you say shit. You don't think, and then you hurt me, and then you think you can patch it up with a 'sorry'. Every time." Max says, barely containing her anger.  
"I know Max— I know I'm shitty. I don't deserve you."  
"Chloe! Again, it's about you. Don't you _get_ it?" Max says, voice rising. She is about to speak, words on the tip of her tongue, but she bites them back. Instead, she lets out a shuddering breath, and looks up at Chloe.  
"Look. It doesn't matter. You apologised, it's fine. It's fine." she says again, as if to reassure herself more than Chloe. "We need to find Rachel."

 **A/N: woo. Motivation, I tell ya. It's got me.**  
 **Until next time! (tomorrow) ;)**  
 **-Vulpixels**


	17. Chapter 17- it's okay

**A/N: i told u. i am back 4 good i swear. anyways: this story is abt to be finished. not YET but we're close, I will not be defeated this time. Feel my sheer determination through ur screen. Fear it. ;)**

As Max sits in the car, she tells herself that she wants to find Rachel because it's the right thing to do. She's outside and alone in the pouring rain. It's the right thing to do _._

Chloe slides into the driver's seat, slamming the door behind her. She shakes her head, dripping water onto the cracked leather.  
"Nope. Not with Frank." She says, turning the keys in the ignition. The truck sputters to life— they had done so much driving around today that chloe wouldn't be surprised if her tank was close to empty. A quick glance at the meter tells her that _yep_. _She was right._  
"Then she's at the junkyard." Max replies flatly. She stares absently out of the window, even though the condensation that covers the glass paints the outside world like a grey blur.  
"Probably." Chloe responds. They drive in silence, Chloe searching for words to say and Max pretending like she can't tell every time Chloe opens her mouth then changes her mind.

By the time they arrive at the junkyard, it is almost dark. The school bus rocks in the wind, rusted metal creaking, and the earth has turned entirely to mud that splatters up Max's trouser leg. She follows Chloe at a distance to the small hut— the place where Chloe was so certain Rachel would be.

Is it bad that Max hopes she's not there? She thinks so. Part of her wants to find Rachel, though— she wants Chloe to chose. She wants it to be clear; Chloe loves Rachel, Chloe loves Max. Not both. Max feels guilt almost as soon as the thought appears into her mind, and she shoves it away almost instantly— however, Max can deny it all she wants. That doesn't mean that it didn't happen.  
"Rachel?" She hears Chloe call tentatively.  
"I knew you'd come." Rachel says. Max can't see her face, but the relief is evident in her voice. She can hear Rachel's easy smile in her words. Max's heart twists.

Chloe ducks into the hut, Max following suit, and Rachel's smile quickly disappears. "Why is she here?" she asks. She is curled on a lawn chair, shivering, wet, makeup smeared across her face, yet she doesn't seem to care at all.  
" _She_ was the one who said we should find you." Chloe retorts. "If it were up to me, I'd let you freeze your ass off out here."  
"Sure." Rachel waves a hand dismissively. She turns to Max, eyes glinting. "What was your plan, anyway? Why would you do this for me? You don't even _know_ me, Max. But I know you. I've heard _all_ the stories." Max takes an involuntary step back. What _was_ her plan? Why did she do this? It wasn't an act of selflessness, she knows that much.

"How about the time when you broke Joyce's favourite plate and blamed it on Chloe? Or when you teased her about her new haircut and she cried for a week? Or, I don't know, maybe the time when you abandoned her without a word?"  
"Rachel," Chloe speaks. Her voice is calm, but it holds a warning. Rachel ignores it.  
"You can never understand her like me. You can never make her happy like me. You can't come back into her life after five years like nothing even happened. You wanna know why Chloe loves you so much?" Rachel snaps. Max swallows. _Not now._ she thinks, trying to breathe deeply, normally, _not now, not now. "_ It's because she needed someone to fill the space that I left. That's why. But I'm back now," she says, turning to Chloe, "so why don't we quit pretending already?"

Chloe isn't looking at Rachel. Her eyes are trained on Max, backed against the wall, glaring at Rachel with tear-filled eyes.  
"Leave Max out of it," Chloe says, turning back to face her, "she has nothing to do with this."  
"Seems to me like she has a _lot—"  
"_I said _leave her the fuck out of this._ " Chloe interrupts.  
"We were gonna go to LA together, Chlo, baby. Why won't you come with me? Now. Today." Rachel says, face softening. She seems strangely sincere, but Max has a prickling feeling all up and down her arms— instinct tells her that she's not. She shudders as she watches Rachel— seeing someone flicker between emotions so quickly was enough to give her whiplash.  
"Go to hell." Chloe spits. She takes Max by the wrist and stomps out of the hut, leaving Rachel stunned. Rachel never cries, but she lets a few tears fall as she realises that she's burnt all of her bridges, and now she's all alone.  
"Fuck you!" She shouts after them, but her words are drowned out by the wind and the rain and the beginnings of thunder. Chloe Price only looks over her shoulder once, when they are back in the safety of the truck.  
"Maybe we should—" Max begins, head spinning with how fast everything had happened.  
"No. Let her fucking freeze." Chloe growls. Max couldn't help but feel a little bubble of happiness in her chest, accompanied by a heavy guilt for feeling like she did. Chloe chose her. Or, at least, she stood up for her. It was enough to quieten the nagging thoughts in the back of her mind for a while.

 **A/N: perhaps not the longest chapter, but this story is close to being finished and I wanted a neat ending in the ext chapter. Please leave a review! I'm going to be pretty much double posting the ending to make up for my two-day absence, it's because I wanted everything to be pretty much written before I posted again.**

 **Until next time! (a couple of hours, probably) ;) Check back soon.  
-Vulpixels xxx**


	18. Epilogue- Comes and Goes

**A/N: it's the end everybody. We're finally here, after two years of inconsistency from yours truly and lots of angry PMs. Enjoy it, u guys waited long enough.**

The storm is almost over, and Max's hair is mostly dry, only a small damp patch remaining on the pillow where her head rests. The room is dark, but in the moonlight she can still see the rim of glass bottles glinting and the shape of Chloe's body under her sheet. Chloe curls up when she sleeps, like a dog, or a baby— usually, Max being the one she wraps herself around, but not tonight. No. Tonight, she sleeps on the other side of the bed. Max wants to reach out, trace a finger down her spine, twist a lock of hair between her fingers, but she doesn't, keeping her hands by her sides and the leaving space between them painfully empty. Still. She can't help but wish that she could reach her. Chloe rolls over, and their eyes lock in the darkness.  
"Can't sleep either?" she half-whispers, her voice rough. Max shakes her head. There is a pause as Chloe thinks. "Hey, Max… do you believe what Rachel said? About you being a replacement?" she asks, and her voice gives away her uncertainty. Max wonders whether she should answer honestly.  
"Yes." she replies, after a moment of deliberation. Her throat hurts, and she swallows as she fights the urge to cry over almost nothing.

"It's not true." Says Chloe, firm, no longer whispering. Max rolls onto her back, staring into the blue darkness above. "Look at me, Max." She rests her hand on Max's arm, and Max turns her head.

"You were never a replacement for Rachel. Okay? Hell, she was probably more of a replacement for _you._ Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just working through some… some shit that I never really got a chance to fix." Chloe says, eyes never straying from Max's face. Max smiles slightly, barely visible in the darkness, but Chloe sees it.  
"I'm sorry I was an ass about it." Max replies quietly.  
"I kinda deserved it tho, huh?" Chloe says, tracing her fingers down Max's forearm before taking her hand.  
"Yeah," Max laughs, moving closer to Chloe until they are inches apart, "you kinda did."  
Chloe smiles as she presses a kiss onto Max's lips.

The morning is still, clear and calm after the chaos of the storm. The smell of sunshine and turned earth drifts through the open window, the flag fluttering in the breeze. Rachel Amber takes one last look at the Price house before hopping on a bus. She doesn't stop until she's crossed the state line. Seattle's more her scene anyway.

 **A/N: I told u I'd finish didn't I? ;)  
The final song is Comes and Goes by Hyukoh. If you haven't listened to any of the other ones, at least listen to this one. It's what I would play over the credits of this slightly lame story.  
So, did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Either way, it's over now. Let me know what you guys thought- if there was ever a time to leave a review, it's now, considering u have no more opportunities left and I'll love u forever ;)**

 **Thanks for sticking with me for what.. 2 years? I think? And for putting up with my inconsistent updates. And if you're just joining me, 'sup. You're one of the lucky ones that didn't have to wait 8 months between chapters.**  
 **Anyways, thanks for ur constant support, I exaggerate the amount of angry PMs. I only got two.**  
 **Until the next story! See ya (soon?)**  
 **-Vulpixels xxx**


End file.
